A way to get lost in you
by PixieDust291
Summary: Yugi and Yami discover a way in which to express and fulfill all their deepest fantasies. An erotic and explicit lemon story featuring Yugi/Yami/Atem. Blindshipping, Monarchshipping, Puzzleshipping, and Mobiumshipping. Don't like it, then don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of a homosexual nature. Its compliant characters are Yugi, Atem, and Yami. If you do not like this, then click the back button on your internet browser and don't read. Also, for you trolls out there that might try this, go ahead and try to get this fic deleted. I'll just keep reuploading it until you stop.

**A way to get lost in you**

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

His mind's room was warm and dark, with only the nightlight in the corner for comfort. Yugi awoke groggily, only vaguely aware of the floating stuffed animals and toys hovering around the room. He yawned as he rose himself into a sitting position. As his body moved the room automatically grew lighter, allowing him to see clearly. He blinked, only now realizing he was in his soul room. He looked around curiously, wondering how he had got there. The last thing he remembered was finishing a rather hard essay and then practically collapsing on his bed.

From his right he heard the jingle of a chain. He turned, startled, only to find nothing there. Instead he came face to face with the door to his room. Beyond that was the black hall that separated himself from the pharaoh. Could it have been him? Is that why he was here? The longer he stared at the door the more worry consumed him. He felt a pull, as if something was urging him to get off the bed and open the door. If the pharaoh needed him, then Yugi would happily go.

He turned and stepped off of the bed before padding over the cold floor with his bare feet to the door. Grabbing the knob he turned it, looked out into the dark hall, and quickly crossed the distance and grabbed the pharaoh's door. He turned the knob only to find it locked. A small shiver raked his body. He hated the hallway. The air in here was always several degrees cooler than his room and it smelled off. He glanced to either side, eyeing the darkness apprehensively. He swore that if he stayed out here to long that the darkness would begin to mold into shapes and take on the form of vicious looking creatures. Yugi gulped and leaned his head against the door, "Pharaoh?"

The door flew open and Yugi was thrown forward. He fell to the ground with a gasp. Behind him the door shut ominously. Groaning from the pain of the fall he lifted himself with his arms and glanced over his shoulder. The door had never done that before. He rose to his feet and dusted off his pajamas. "Pharaoh?" Yugi said as he looked around "Pharaoh!" he called again, but nothing happened. Yugi's brows furrowed. Something must be wrong. It was not like his partner to not greet him when he entered his room. Yugi glanced around again. Being allowed into the room itself probably meant that Yami had some knowledge of his presence. So why did he not show himself? Again came the sound of chains. Yugi jolted and turned to his left. The sound had not been muffled this time, and it definitely had come from somewhere nearby. But then again, with the maze like passages of the pharaoh's mind it was also possible that it was an echo.

Yugi gulped and turned to his left. Out of the darkness a staircase was revealed before him. Yugi eyed the staircase ominously but took a hesitant step forward and then began walking up the steps. This was his partner's mind after all, and he trusted his partner to keep him safe from anything bad happening to him. His heart gave a slight flutter and Yugi touched his chest, blushing. It would not do him any good to not keep control of his feelings now. One moment of no control and the spirit might feel what Yugi was trying so hard to keep hidden.

The staircase led him to a long passageway that was nothing but solid stone on either side leading to blackness. Yugi paused, gulped, and then took another step forward. The darkness reseeded the same amount of distance his foot stepped.

_"Yugi?"_

Yugi gasped at the sudden voice within his mind. _"Pharaoh?"_ But there was no answer. Encouraged Yugi raced forward. All the while he called out his partner's name mentally as he looked around. It seemed odd to him that this hall, unlike the rest of his partner's mind, had no doors. He ran for what seemed to be several hundred meters to him until all of the sudden all the darkness pushed itself up against the walls and stayed there, revealing a thick red velvet curtain. Yugi blinked, and slowly outstretched a hand to touch the fabric. It was soft to the touch and warm. "Pharaoh?" Yugi whispered as he pushed the curtain aside and wandered in. He was met with a small but very warm fire a meter or two in front of him. From the fires light he was able to make out what looked to be cushions and… some kind of animal.

Yugi took another step forward and set off a reaction within the room. The fire grew and torches burst into flames on the wall. Yugi yelped and covered his head as he fell to the ground. He waited a brief moment, but when nothing hurt him and no more frightening noises came he slowly raised his head. He gasped as he looked around and found himself within an ancient room. It looked just like those Yugi had seen in some of the old ancient Egypt books he had bought for Yami and himself to read. He gazed in utter awe at the exquisitely carved stone walls all adorned with pictures and hieroglyphics. One wall even had an elaborate tapestry on it.

Yugi was brought out of observations by a low growl. Turning, he started when he saw an animal snarling at him. It was sandy yellowish-brown to grey in color and had fifteen distinct dark stripes across the back from shoulders to tail. Although the large head was dog, or possibly even wolf-like, the tail was short and stiff. The legs were relatively short and the fur was dense, short, and looked soft. The creature was positively unlike anything Yugi had even seen before. The animal snapped at him with sharp looking teeth. Yugi cautiously backed away as the dog animal approached him.

"Sha!"

The dog like creature froze and then rounded as it quickly padded away. Yugi turned to the sound of the voice that had saved him. His eyes widened. Sitting next to the fire, amongst a sea of silks, blankets, and red pillows was a man that looks almost exactly like Yami. Yugi's mouth hung open. The mans skin was a golden tan and his hair looked to be a shade more of the indigo or purple side, but other then that he was a dead ringer for his partner. He was dressed in nothing more then a white piece of fabric that covered his hips and went to his knees. His head, wrists, and neck were adorned with sparkling gold and around his neck hung the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi gasped and looked down at his chest. Sure enough, the puzzle was gone, as were his pajamas. He now wore nothing more then what the man across from him was wearing. Yugi grasped the white kilt looking garment in shock, his cheeks burning with embarrassment "My clothes!" he gasped. This got the other man's attention as he turned his attention back to Yugi and away from his creature, which was currently laying at his feet. Yugi froze. The man's eyes were just like Yami's, the most deepest crimson that was both haunting and alluring.

"Um… You're not Yami are you?" Yugi asked as he took a few steps forward, eyeing the creature carefully. The man merely stared at him. Yugi gulped. He could feel that his cheeks were still warm and only growing warmer. What was going on? He bit his bottom lip nervously and stepped forward, sitting in front of the Yami look-a-like. He glanced up hesitantly at the man. All of the sudden an idea occurred to him. This was the Pharaoh's mind after all, and given the décor of the room… perhaps this was one of the pharaoh's memories. This cheered him up and he opened his mouth to say something, only to snap it shut when he realized that a person's memories were seen from the eye of themselves, so how could the Pharaoh have a memory of seeing himself like this. Still, this man did look like Yami and he was dressed very much in Egyptian style clothing.

There was a soft chuckled. Yugi looked up to see the Pharaoh before him smiling. His eyes full of humor and interest. "Peri." he whispered. He raised a hand and tapped the hind leg of the creature, which got up without so much as a growl and padded away. The Pharaoh then stretched out the same hand and patted the cushion where the dog had just left. "Hemsi?" The way his voice, so strong and masculine, lilted made Yugi think it was a question. Yugi blushed but nodded and moved to sit on the pillow. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was the fire, the semi romantic atmosphere, or the Pharaoh's words in that strange yet intoxicating language. "Djed." the Pharaoh whispered to him, as one hand traveled up and down Yugi's back.

Yugi knew he should probably be worried, or a little offended by the intimate touch, but for some reason he knew that this somewhat stranger was not going to hurt him. "You know, you remind me of someone very close to me," he closed his eyes, enjoying the caress down his back. He was beginning to understand what a cat felt like when it had its back scratched or petted. "He looks an awful lot like you." Yugi frowned slightly "But… I don't think he'd ever do this to me." He opened his eyes and looked at the Pharaoh "Do you even understand me?"

The Pharaoh gazed at him with earnest and interested eyes, but made no move to indicate that he did understand. Yugi licked his lips. He was so breathtaking. He reminded Yugi of a bronzed god. Perhaps this was a dream? Oh, if it was a dream… it was a good one. A _very_ good one. "Maybe I'm not in my partner's mind. Maybe this is a dream." he reached out a hesitant hand to touch the Pharaoh's chest. "A dream to allow me to release my frustration… and fantasy." his eyes never left the Pharaoh's as his fingers trailed down his tanned, muscled, hairless chest.

The Pharaoh's eyes darkened and he leaned up until his face was just a breath away from Yugi's. His half lidded eyes darted to Yugi's lips and then back before he whispered "Sen." Now _that_ Yugi understood clearly. He leaned in and captured the Pharaoh's mouth in a bone melting kiss. He allowed every inch of his soul to open up and release its pent up store of emotion. All of his passion, desire, lust, and finally… his hopeless love. His hands wound around the Pharaoh's neck and his fingers buried in his soft rich hair. They broke apart for air for but a second before the Pharaoh was nipping and biting at his lower lip, making Yugi gasped. The Pharaoh's eyes locked with his, and if it was even possible the crimson depths darkened. He moved away, a smile curved his lips. "Dep a merew." the husky voice chuckled before pushing Yugi back.

Yugi groaned as the larger tanned hands slid up his torso. He closed his eyes. It felt absolutely wonderful. He knew it was wrong, sinful, but he didn't really care. This wasn't the real world, it was his dream. He gasped as his nipples were thumbed. Just once. Just once he wanted to freely feel what he truly felt. He opened his eyes and gasped "Sen!"

The Pharaoh raised a brow and then smirked. He leaned down and captured Yugi's mouth in another passionate and nerve damaging kiss. Yugi opened his mouth, to which the Pharaoh seemed to like this as he moaned and then plundered the youth's mouth with his tongue. Yugi groaned and thrust up his hips, making contact with the large man's stomach. The Pharaoh broke the kiss. Chuckling, he began to bite and lick at Yugi's neck. His hands grabbed Yugi's in a tight grip and then moved them above his head where Yugi then felt his wrists were tied. Yugi's mind positively exploded with lust. This proved it had to be a dream, for in the majority of his fantasies bondage had been a common theme.

One hand then skimmed down his body to then dive and explore under his clothing. Encountering no undergarments, the Pharaoh had little trouble finding his prize. Yugi jerked and moaned loudly "Oh Ra, this is better than I ever imagined!" Yugi inwardly smirked at his own mention at one of the Egyptian gods. It seemed only fitting. Those talented fingers worked over his skin so expertly it made Yugi wonder if the nameless pharaoh was magic. The thumb circled over the head, moistening Yugi with his own precum. His fingers grasped and stroked up and down his length in a firm yet gentile hold. Yugi practically panted in his arms. The fingers around his length then shifted and began doing wondrous thing with his testicles.

"Please." Yugi whined as he pushed himself into the delicious friction of his hand. The Pharaoh licked Yugi's neck before pulling away and smiling down at him. He removed his hand and leaned back. Yugi made a sound that was halfway between a mew and a sigh. He looked at the Pharaoh with obvious disappointment. The Pharaoh merely raised his hand and pointed to his lap. Yugi blink and then looked down. The bulge was obvious enough, and after another point from the man Yugi understood him perfectly.

Yugi licked his lips and then crawled over on all fours until he was face to face with the king's lap. He gulped and started by pressing his lips against the bulge, kissing it. Then his hand unclasped the fastening and the garment fell away, revealing the Pharaoh completely. Except for his gold accoutrements the pharaoh was now completely nude before him. The knowledge sent a thrill down Yugi's spine. His arousal was long and to think it was in Yugi's hands. His eyes darted upwards and he saw the pharaoh staring at him with half closed eyes brimming with obvious wanting. His crimson depths burned with passion and his mouth was slightly open as he tried to calm his heavy breathing. The very faint traces of a blush could be seen on his dark skin.

Yugi licked his lips then turned his attention back to the task at hand. True, he had never done this before, but he had imagined it enough times he practically already knew he was ready to please the Pharaoh. As his hands began to stroke he closed his eyes before opening his mouth, his mind contemplated the thought that in some ways having a lover with the same equipment as your own was sometimes beneficial.

His tongue caressed over the smooth head and then moved downward to lick up the long shaft. Yugi marveled at the pharaoh's taste. It was like cinnamon and spice. With his eyes closed every other sense was enhanced. He could smell the subtle scent of sandalwood, night, and musk. His mind felt as if it were submerged in a boiling sea and slowly sinking deeper and deeper. His mouth opened wider and he took the head, swirling his tongue around it. The Pharaoh gave a brief gasp and then followed it by a low groan. A hand cupped the side of Yugi's head and stroked his ears. The boy had never considered his ears an erogenous zone, but suddenly they were extremely sensitive and tender. With every movement he did Yugi could feel his own body growing hotter. He moved his knees further apart so they were not crushing his still concealed but yet easily as erect sex.

The Pharaoh noticed this with an amused smirk. His free hand lifted and then moved to tear the clothing right off the boy's waist. Air hit Yugi like a bucket of cold water. He shivered and groaned around the Pharaoh's arousal. The king chuckled darkly and then moved his hand down the curve and crease of Yugi's bottom.

Yugi's eyes opened in shock. Was he…really! He had always dreamed about it and secretly wondered what it would be like. In his countless fantasies of Yami he had imagined that the man would romantically prepare him for their first time together. Oh, if only it were Yami's hands on him right now. A slick finger delved between his cheeks, finding what it sought with ease. The liquid surrounding it was warm to Yugi's skin, and the scent of lotus blossoms seemed to perfume the room. When had the Pharaoh slicked his finger with lubricant? Was it even lubricant?

Yugi lost all ability of logical thought and care when the finger rimmed and then plunged. He gasped audibly and then whimpered, even as he pushed back into the digit. Yugi stopped his ministrations of the pharaoh and focused solely on trying to control the pain and his breathing. "Nefer bener." the Pharaoh whispered as the hand on Yugi's face cupped his cheek and brought him in for another kiss, adding another finger smoothly into his lover. Yugi gasped, allowing the Pharaoh to completely infiltrate his mouth and take over control of the kiss. The two fingers inside him were doing the most delicious twisting, and when the third was added he stretched them.

Yugi soon found that with every passing moment the pain reseeded and was replace by nothing but pleasure. He did not know how, but it was beginning to feel really good. Then suddenly the fingers left him. Yugi whimpered at the loss and cast his eyes upward. His amethyst orbs begging, and on the rims of his dark lashes were unshed tears. The Pharaoh smiled at him and leaned back, bringing Yugi on top of him and over his lap. Understanding, Yugi nodded and straddled his hips. The tip of him slid against Yugi's ass with such a delicious friction. "Pharaoh." Yugi moaned and arched his back and hips. One of the king's hands gripped his hips while the other held his arousal in place. Yugi took a steadying breath and then pushed back. When the broad head pressed against him he concentrated and pushed out. With one small thrust the head slid in causing Yugi to yelp. The Pharaoh below him purred and whispered sweet nothing to him in his cryptic tongue. Yet somehow Yugi felt he understood him. He could somehow feel that the Pharaoh knew this was his first time and was trying to make it as pleasurable as possible.

The sizzling sensation that was assaulting his nerves only made Yugi want more. He rocked his hips forward and then slammed them back, sheathing the Pharaoh's length within him fully. Both groaned loudly, Yugi clinging to the Pharaoh's shoulders for stability and comfort. "I never knew… it could feel this good." Yugi gasped. The Pharaoh nodded and then took Yugi's hips in both hands. He gently brought the boy up a little before forcibly slamming him back down. Yugi giggled and then did the same action on his own "Impatient, are you Pharaoh?"

Yugi rose and let his hips fall several times, with each time earning him an erotic expression from the man beneath him. Yugi leaned forward. This allowed his hips and genitals to drag against the Pharaoh's lower stomach with every thrust. The sensation was positively teasing, and Yugi loved every slide. He moved one of his hands to grab his own length but only to have it smacked away by the king. His crimson gaze was alight with playful humor, yet at the same time Yugi got the distinct impression he should not try to touch himself again.

The Pharaoh leaned up, brining a halt to Yugi's movements. Yugi locked gazes with the Pharaoh as the man embraced him and then moved them backward until he was on top. He gazed down at Yugi with such a caring and open face that Yugi wanted to cry. The king wiped away a delicate tear from the boy's cheek with his finger before taking the boy's legs in both his arms and pushing them back, toward Yugi's stomach. Yugi could feel his leg muscles and tendons hyperextend in order to accommodate this new position, but strangely it allowed his nerve ending to feel every little thing. Yugi's mouth dropped open slightly. If this is what it felt like when the king wasn't even moving then- Yugi shrieked as the Pharaoh withdrew and then slammed into Yugi with a force that his slim body did not portray.

"Oh my!" Yugi called out as sensations and feeling consumed him. It was exquisite, wonderful, and completely wrong. It was more than anything Yugi had ever dreamed. He closed his eyes and simply felt. So wrong and yet so right.

"Merwet." Yugi opened his eyes to look up at the Pharaoh as he thrust himself in over and over again. The king's smile was so tender and chaste. "Merwet." he repeated again. He then angled his hips and Yugi saw stars. He didn't know what was happening but now the Pharaoh was hitting and rubbing across something inside him that was utterly fantastic. His whole body felt as if it was going to explode and his orgasm approached faster than Yugi could comprehend. He screamed and called out to the man above him as his hands blindly gripped the man's shoulder and chest. He was so close. It was as if he were teetering on the edge of the knife. But not yet. No, he didn't want to come and not have his partner come as well. His mind filled with the thought of what it would feel like to be filled, and owned in the most primal way.

Yugi closed his eyes, feeling a few tears run down his pale cheeks. "Please Pharaoh!" he called "Please come inside me. Please. I want to know. I've dreamed about it so much." he opened his eyes, gazing right into the crimson orbs of the man above him "Please give it to me." To have such an innocent body writhing beneath him, and such an innocent face and expression begging for something so… dirty. The Pharaoh's eyes widened and he bent over Yugi, the thrusts increasing in pace to the point where they were almost erratic. His hand gripped around Yugi's length and began to stroke it. Yugi called out again and arched his back. The feeling of being filled and touched. The way the Pharaoh's hands pumped, twisted, and rubbed.

Yugi's body erupted and his back arched even more, almost contorting. Every nerve in his body fired at once and every muscle contracted. He screamed out his release with complete abandonment, not caring who heard. Above him the Pharaoh gasped and then thrust in once more with such force that Yugi could feel him not only sink himself to the brim but then push against it. It was slightly painful, but that sensation was soon replaced as Yugi felt the Pharaoh's essence fill him. It was hot, and wet inside him. Yugi groaned softly and leaned back his head, exposing his neck to the Pharaoh's waiting lips. He knew it wasn't possible, but he felt as if the Pharaoh's seed was radiating within him, that the heat was slowly seeping and curling into his body before claiming and merging with his very soul. Yugi panted and laid in the man's arms, trembling and limp.

He blinked up at the Pharaoh and managed a sleepy smile "Thank you." he said dreamily.

The Pharaoh chuckled "Merwet." he said again and leaned down to kiss Yugi romantically. "Hikari."

Yugi recognized that word. Hikari was Japanese, not Egyptian. "Hikari?" Yugi repeated his mind half clouded as his body began to shut down, demanding sleep to reenergize himself.

The Pharaoh nodded "Merwet, hikari."

And with those last words Yugi lost consciousness. The Pharaoh shook his head in amusement before moving himself and the boy into a position on the pillows where they could rest with ease. He had never expected his little light to find him. Well, at least not the spirit of his past self. He gently kissed the boy's forehead. He wondered if this was a sign of things that were soon to come. He hoped so. He had so missed his light. A tanned hand trailed down the boy's chest. Unlike his more dominant and lost part of his spirit, he remembered clearly the events of the past. He smiled to himself. He wondered if his other half knew that history was to repeat itself.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **I could very easily turn this into a short romance story… what do you the readers want? If I get ten reviews asking me to do it, I will. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Beta corrected by_ N. Wolf _and _yugixyamiyaoilover_

Translation Notes

Merwet - love

Sen - kiss

Nefer - beautiful

Bener - sweet

Merew - dessert

Dep - my

Djed - to say, speak

Hemsi - sit, lay

Sha - to command

Peri - leave


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of a homosexual nature. Its compliant characters are Yugi, Atem, and Yami - in any verity of combinations therefore. So yes, there will eventually be a threesome. HA! If you do not like this, then why the hell are you on the second chapter?_

**A way to get lost in you**

_Chapter Two_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_"Yugi! Yugi wake up!"_

Yugi groaned as he snuggled further into his covers. At that moment his bed felt like the most comfortable place in existence. He could feel the warming rays of the sun playing across his skin. He could also hear movement coming from downstairs, signaling that his grandfather was up. That was odd. His grandfather usually was never up this early. He usually awoke just as-

_ "Yugi get up! You slept through that annoying Pikachu alarm of yours and now you're going to be late!"_

Yugi's eyes flew open as he bolted upright in bed "What!" He contorted his body and snatched the Pokémon alarm clock from atop his headboard and looking at the time. He yelped. The clock fell from his hands as he tried to jump out of bed. However, the comforters were entangled around his knees so he didn't so much jump out of bed as he face planted out of bed. Yugi whimpered from the pain and rubbed his burning nose.

_"Are you all right Yugi?"_

Yugi gazed upward and saw the ghostly form of Yami staring down at him with concerned eyes. Strangely though before Yugi's eyes Yami's face changed and became the darker skinned and smoldering gaze of the Pharaoh from the night prior. The previous night's rendezvous and actions played out in his mind in both a shameful and teasing way. Yugi's cheeks turned the shade of Christmas red as he pushed himself upright and then began striping and tearing at his pajamas "I'm fine Pharaoh… I mean Yami. I just need to get out and on my way to school pronto."

It seemed wrong to call the spirit pharaoh now that Yugi knew there was apparently another version of Yami inside his mind that was much more pharaoh-like. Was there really another him? Yugi though to himself. He had said last night that he was sure it had been a dream, but now he was seriously having doubts.

"Yugi are you still up there?" Yugi's grandpa called up to him.

Yugi made a mad dash to his dresser where he quickly dawn a shirt and then grabbed his school uniform from the floor. He haphazardly covered his feet with a pair of socks and then slipped them into his shoes. Grabbing his backpack he then made a sprint for the door.

_"Yugi the puzzle!"_

Yugi froze and then turned back to his bed. The Millennium Puzzle lay nestled in the sheets like an egg in a nest. Standing next to it was Yami who gazed at Yugi with a hurt expression. Yugi bit his lower lip. He had never, ever, forgotten the Millennium Puzzle before. "Sorry Ph… Yami. My mind is just not with me." He walked back to the bed and slipped the puzzle around his neck. The chain jingled lightly, making Yugi remember how he had found the Pharaoh in the first place. He shook his head hard before turning and racing out of his room, down the stairs, and out the door. He called out to his grandfather as he ran away.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami leaned against the back wall of the classroom and watched Yugi with a speculative gaze. His partner had acted very strange this morning. In fact, Yugi had been acting strange for several months now. At first it had started with the teen slowly pulling away from him mentally. Yami had at first been offended by this, but considering Yugi was growing older he simply thought it was to distance himself from his other half to have more private thoughts. Yugi was a teenage boy after all. When Yugi stopped visiting his soul room as often, again Yami had thought it was to gain distance. Then it had started turning peculiar. Yugi would no longer undress in front of him and Yami would be asked to retreat back inside the Millennium Puzzle until Yugi was done. This seemed incredibly weird to Yami considering they were both male and Yugi had done it several times before until now. Also, Yugi seemed to grow incredibly ill at ease whenever Yami drew nearer to him, even when he was in his ghostly spiritual form. He even saw Yugi one time trembling because he had touched his cheek. Was Yugi steadily becoming scared of him? That made no sense. Unless Yami had done something to frighten him. Yami quickly tried to do a mental recap of everything he had done with Yugi in the last few months. Nothing seemed like it would warrant this kind of behavior.

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Even last night he was sure he had heard Yugi's voice, but when he couldn't find him and the voice faded into nothing Yami though it was just his wishful thinking getting the better of him. He then looked back at Yugi and smiled. The boy had been in such a rush that he had completely forgotten to comb his hair. Not that anyone else in the class would notice, for his hair was wild enough to hide any bed head with ease, but Yami could tell. He could tell even if the slightest changes were to be made to Yugi's appearance. A slight blush came over Yami's apparitional cheeks. His partner was so cute that he might as well be the definition of adorable. He was just so… what is the term used in manga? Oh yes, moe.

"Mr. Moto please read the next line."

"Ah…yes." Yugi nodded and stood "It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return…" Yugi continued until the end of the scene.

"Thank you Mr. Moto but remain standing." the professor then searched around the room before apparently choosing his next victim "Anzu would you please."

Anzu startled from her careless drawings in her notebook and stood "Yes sir." she grabbed the text and began reading "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?.."

Yami glanced down at the notebook on Anzu's desk and noticed a curious looking drawing. Pushing off the wall he walked over and looked down. His face fell. The girl had drawn a rather poor representation of chibi him and her kissing and under it said some silly little poem. He sighed and turned to go back to the wall. Truthfully, he didn't hate Anzu for feeling the way she did, he just wished he could be ignorant of her feelings. Every time he took over Yugi's body and would unfortunately have to speak with her, pity would consume him and just make the entire situation uncomfortable. He looked back to Yugi who currently looked as if he were dying of embarrassment. If only Anzu knew his passions lay at the feet of one silly, compassionate, honest young boy.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear. That tips with silver all these fruit tree tops-"

"O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon. That monthly changes in her circled orb, lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

Yami smiled gloomily _"I would swear by anything you wished me to Yugi. If only you'd let me get close enough to understand why you hate me."_ Yugi visibly jumped and then looked around himself. Yami made sure as to stay directly behind him and out of his line of sight. Had Yugi heard him? He was sure he had not projected the thought to the young boy.

"Is something wrong Mr. Moto?" asked the professor.

"… No." Yugi said meekly, a blush coming to his pale cheeks. This made the entire class laugh.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami calmly waited for the last class of the day to end. With the time he had secretly following Yugi around he had decided that perhaps it would be best to simply confront his partner face to face with the problem at hand and ask what was wrong. After all, this tip toeing around on potato chips was only making it a bigger mess in the long run. Yugi bit his lower lip as he stared at the test currently before him. Yami only sighed. He felt sorry for Yugi and wished he could help him but unfortunately his memory of Egyptian history was spotty at best and he would probably only confuse Yugi further.

"Damn it." Yugi whispered before setting down the pencil and holding his face in his hands. Yami watched him for a moment longer but just before he was going to risk opening his mind to his partner the pencil moved. It jerked to the side and then upright. Yugi's eyes widened and he quickly looked around before pretending to take the pencil in his hand. The boy looked positively terrified. Yami rushed to his side, surprised when Yugi did not notice him. He snapped his fingers in front of Yugi's face but the boy did nothing. He then looked down to see what the pencil was writing. The pencil, on its own accord, was writing in answers to every problem. Yami's eyes narrowed and he tried to use his dark powers to get the pencil to stop. But the moment he directed the spell at it the attack itself seemed to diminish into nothing. Yami tried several more times but still nothing happened. Then he noticed something.

There was the barest pigmentation around the pencil in the outline of a hand. Yami's eyes blinked before he moved his own hand toward the pencil and was literally shocked speechless when not only he was able to touch the hand, but the slight ghostly pigmentation then became very visible and fully colored. Yami's gaze quickly turned to the side and saw the owner of said hand.

Yami thought he might gasp and lose his balance at what he saw. A darker and more sinister version of himself with dark tanned skin and dressed in ancient clothing was standing on the opposite side of Yugi's desk from him and holding the incriminating pencil. Yami recognized his ancient self from the few visions he had seen through Ishizu. _"What the hell are you doing here?" _Yami yelled.

His ancient self only smiled and turned back to Yugi, the pencil scratching fervently. With each answer Yugi looked as if he were about to cry. _"Stop that, do you want to get him in trouble!"_ Yami grabbed the pencil and then stared at his own hand. He could move objects now? But how? However, Yugi in his panicked state was still trying to keep up the facade that he was holding the pencil. Yami then glared _"I don't know what you are doing here __**Pharaoh**__,"_ he put emphasis on the name is if to say that he didn't belong here and to emphasize that he didn't know his own past name _"but I will not let you get Yugi in trouble."_

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes and snatched the pencil back _"Hauuni."_ he said determinedly before he began writing answers again.

Yami grabbed the pencil once more _"I said stop!"_

Both men glared at each other and then began fighting over the pencil. Meanwhile, poor Yugi, who was still trying to keep a hold of his pencil, had finally firmly grasped it in his hands but was now being pushed and pulled all over the place. The teacher, of course, finally noticed this and voiced his concerned "Mr. Moto, are you trying to get my attention or are you having a panic attack?"

"Yugi, stop man. You look like your having a seizure." Jounouchi whispered from a few desks behind Yugi.

Yami growled and then forcibly tore the pencil away _"Enough!"_ He sent his 'mind crush' toward his former self only to have the Pharaoh's eyes darken and retaliate with one of his own. The two dark attacks clashed and then exploded. To both spirits it was nothing but to Yugi and the rest of the world it was like a spontaneous gust of powerful wind. The whole classroom erupted in screams as tests went flying and books toppled to the floor. Yugi gasped and then fell out of his seat from the sheer force of the tornado in the room. Then within seconds everything was back to normal. Yugi pushed himself off the ground and managed to stand, rubbing the back of his neck. What the hell had just happened? He looked around the room and then back at his desk when he froze. Now completely visible to him, he saw both the Pharaoh and Yami in their spiritual states glaring at each other with extreme malice.

"What the hell!" Yugi cried out, causing both spirits to turn to him with wide, guilty looking eyes. His classmates, however, thought he was talking about the tornado.

"I'll say. What kind of natural disaster was that!" cried Jounouchi sarcastically.

Yami opened his mouth to defend himself when his other self grabbed his arm and they both vanished.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yami gasped as he suddenly found himself in an ornate Egyptian looking room. He rounded on the Pharaoh and growled "What the hell do you want!" he gestured to the room with a vague wave of his hand "You must want something or you would not have brought me here."

The Pharaoh released his arm and calmly walked toward the center of the room. In the center of the room was a fire. Surrounding the fire were lavish looking burgundy and indigo silk pillows and sheets. There also was a gold tray with what looked to be the Egyptian version of a whine bottle and a small gold goblet. The Pharaoh then gingerly lay amongst the pillows and pored what looked to be a dark blood red whine into the cup. He brought the glass to his nose and inhaled deeply before slowly taking a small sip.

His smile was purely sinful as he then turned and fixed his gaze on Yami. Yami continued to glare at him, even as a strange warm and tingly feeling began to go up his spine. "You caused Yugi a lot of hassle." he explained in a low voice "If you really are me from the past then show some remorse."

The dark crimson eyes fell and the Pharaoh looked down at his wine. Yami guessed that was as close as he was going to get to an answer "Good. I'm glad that you regret doing that to him." He walked forward until he was in front of the Pharaoh "Now tell me why I'm here, and why are you suddenly here as well?" The Pharaoh looked up at him with laughing eyes. "You must be part of the Millennium Puzzle, otherwise you would not have been able to manifest yourself before Yugi and we would not be here now. But I have lived in the puzzle since I cannot remember when and I have never seen you or even felt a disturbance that would indicate you existed."

The Pharaoh nodded and then raised himself up on his knees before Yami, offering him the goblet full of wine. Yami took a step back and eyed the goblet with extreme caution. The Pharaoh raised a brow at his hesitance. "How do I know it isn't poison." The Pharaoh's face and eyes took on an expression as if to say 'Are you serious?'. The feeling of guilt washed over Yami, and suddenly his anger and suspicion fell to the pit of his stomach. He sighed and accepted the cup, brining it to his nose. He inhaled deeply, allowed the aroma of the wine to coil around his very mind and soul. The sweet yet bitter taste washed over his pallet and made him groan. Visions of Yugi trickled into his mind and then just when Yami's body relaxed the vision took a darker and more… erotic turn. He could see it all clearly in his mind's eye.

Yugi pushed beneath him while Yami dominated his lithe and small form. His arousal buried deep within the boy as he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and desperation. Oh, how his very soul burned at the sight. Yugi trembling beneath him, on all fours, screaming his name. "Yami please!" he moaned "It feels so good, so hot. Something's happening." His erotic face panting for air as his expression contorted into one of absolute please "I'm scared. My body, it is going to explode." His dream self suddenly griped Yugi's chest and brought him up and onto his knees. Now Yami could see only Yugi's body and not his own. No, his own was now just a shadow or silhouette in the darkness behind the writhing teenager. He knew he shouldn't be looking at this. It was wrong. Yugi was so young. Yet he was entranced. And with every bob and arch of the hairless, pale, slender body Yami felt as if he were going to die if he didn't touch him. Yugi's amethyst eyes, that were brimmed with tears of pleasure, gazed at him and sliced through his barrier of composure. "Yami… please. Fuck me harder."

Yami opened his eyes and feel to his knees. The fantasies had left his body hot and aching. His pants were unbearably tight as his arousal threatened to burst the very seams that held the cloth together. The goblet in his hand would have fallen to the floor if the pharaoh has not managed to grab it before it fell. Yami sat there shaking and trying to calm down his furious pulse. Was the wine he drank some kind of truth liquid that allowed all of your darkest desired to come into the light? He gulped and then looked up at the Pharaoh. They were both at eye level now because they were both on their knees.

"How did you know?" Yami asked rather hesitantly "I've always been able to keep those feelings secret." The Pharaoh watched him with what Yami assumed was compassion. The Pharaoh sighed, shook his head, and then raised his hand to cup Yami's cheek. Yami was a little surprised by the intimate contact, but didn't move away. The other man's palm felt warm and comforting. Yami couldn't help but lean into the touch. The hand left and then the Pharaoh gestured for him to lie amongst the pillows. He wanted to say no, but with the way his body was feeling he was too exhausted and sensitive to. He needed to lie down.

Yami crawled on all fours and then sat against the pillows. Finding them to be warm and silky soft he soon was leaning and reclining against them. The warm silk against his skin felt too nice. Wait… skin? Yami blinked and then looked down. The usual high school uniform he wore, because of Yugi, had at some point changed to the exact same tunic looking garment the Pharaoh was wearing. Yami raised a hand to touch his bare chest and a second later his hand was covered by the Pharaoh's own.

Yami jolted. He looked to the Pharaoh only to be captured in that smoldering gaze that reminded Yami of burnt embers. This close Yami could now easily see the few distinct differences between his past and present bodies. The Pharaoh's eyes were a shade of burning crimson where as Yami's eye color was more a mixture of the same crimson as well as Yugi's amethyst. The Pharaoh's hair was more of a dark indigo rather then the reddish pink of his own or Yugi's hair.

He subconsciously knew that the Pharaoh was drawing closer to him but strangely Yami didn't feel like pulling away. His eyes just remained locked with his past self's as the Pharaoh's face drew nearer and nearer. When he was close enough that Yami could clearly smell the scent of spices and cinnamon exuding from the other man his eyes flicked down to the Pharaoh's lips, full and completely delectable. "You're going to kiss me, aren't you." Yami whispered ever so softly. His eyes flicked back up to meet the Pharaoh's as the man smirked and nodded. He should be disgusted, outraged even, but the slow fire that was coursing through his veins betrayed Yami's true feelings. He felt cornered, captured even, and for the strangest reason he somehow felt like he wanted it to happen. He wanted the king of Egypt to capture him, know him, and… be claimed by him. Can one claim themselves? He supposed they could, but then would that classify any action between them as masturbation? He considered this for about a second before realizing he just didn't give a damn. "Then kiss me, and make it good." he smirked.

The Pharaoh's hands twined around his neck before brining their mouths together in a heated kiss. It was but no means gentile as both men fought for dominance. Their tongues battled, lips pressed, and teeth nipped and bit at any tender flesh when they could. It was not violent, but neither was it chaste. This was fine with Yami. He never had been one to prefer gentile over hard and rough. Of course he always had that occasional dream where he and Yugi were gentile and romantic with one another because it was the teens first time. Though for every one of those dreams there were about three other dreams that were not quite so tender. Dreams where he pushed Yugi up against his locker and took him at his school. Dreams where he interrupted Yugi while he was taking a bath and showed him all the other uses for that bubble bath soap he so enjoyed and his rubber ducky. Dreams where he was Pharaoh of Egypt and Yugi was has own personal erotic dancer. Yami groaned into the kiss when he remembered that dream. He had never fully understood what the 'dance of seven veils' was until Yugi had treated him to that little sight.

The Pharaoh pushed him back before climbing on top of him. His hands roaming all over his chest before finding his nipples. Yami groaned and thrust up, allowing his barely retrained arousal to brush against the Pharaoh's own obvious bulge. A mischievous smile curved over his lips. This was going to be fun.

The Pharaoh moaned and then leaned down over him, taking Yami's lower lips between his teeth to nibble and suck. Yami's nails scraped down the tanned back before each palm grabbed a handful of his nice round bottom. Yami pulled away from the Pharaoh's kiss and then leaned up to attack his neck. His teeth bit hard enough to leave a mark but not to pierce the skin. The king gasped at this and then groaned loudly, leaning into the slightly painful action. Yami chuckled and kneaded the king's ass, earning him another delicious groan. The man's back arched and he pushed his rear further into Yami's grasp.

"Oh, you like it rough do you?" Yami purred. The Pharaoh leaned up and looked down at him with such lust filled eyes. The Pharaoh then wiggled himself out of Yami's grip and crawled down his body. His warm dark hands scraped down Yami's chest, a teasing and delicious sensation. His stomach contorted as he gasped in pleasure. The hands soon left his chest however, in order to caress up his thighs and then move under his tunic and over his groin.

Yami growled as he leaned forward; pushing his hips up and into the wonderful pressure. With his own hand he unclasped the hook and let the covering fall away. If he was going to get touched down there then he defiantly wanted to watch the show. The Pharaoh slid down further and rubbed his face against that hard, hot length, feeling viscous fluid streak his cheek. Yami purred, his thigh muscles tensing against the Pharaoh's sides, then he whimpered.

He held Yami against his face and flicked his tongue over the velvety soft tip. The salty taste of him was making his mouth water. He wanted to fully savor Yami, but he wanted to be deep inside him as well. Though, considering his present day self seemed to me more dominant then him he supposed he would agree to be the submissive. After all, it was not every day one got dominated by himself. He couldn't really find fault with Yami for being dominant. The man had not had sex in over a century, and with the oh so sugar coated Yugi running around… it was actually a wonder Yami was not a rutting zombie. He gently scraped his teeth up Yami's arousal and just when the man's eyes fluttered closed and he gave an appreciative groan, the Pharaoh pushed Yami's legs wider, dipped his head, and ran the tip of his tongue over his testicles.

Yami's eyes went wide and he lost his voice for a second as fire shot up his spine "Oh, Ra! Do that again!" Yami panted, one of his hands left the sheets to entangle in the Pharaoh's hair. The Pharaoh pulled one tightly drawn sac into his mouth as he felt beneath his other self and spread lube on the tight opening he found there. Yami pulled his knees up, giving him easier access. The Pharaoh breathed deeply, taking in the soft, musky scent of Yami. Yami groaned as he felt his testicles drawn toward his body, growing tighter and tighter.

The Pharaoh moaned and then slowly pulled his mouth away just a tad. A drop of semen slid down the base, making him groan and lean forward once more. He lapped at the pearly drop as his finger continued to rub. He took the head back into his mouth as he pushed one finger past the tight ring of muscle. Yami's guttural moan was low and ragged. His thigh muscles jumped and his head rolled back as he groaned loudly "I can see that at least I was experience back then." he gasped and smiled jokingly.

Oh, if only he knew the reason why he was so experience. The Pharaoh's eyes sparkled. He added another finger and watched as Yami's face contorted in an expression of pure bliss. He grinned around the length in his mouth and decided to treat Yami to one of his more hidden talents. He close his eyes, placed his tongue along the underside of Yami's length and then relaxed his throat before he torturously began moving down the length at the slowest pace possible. Yami swore as his length was engulfed inch by rigid inch into the Pharaoh hot and wet throat. Holy Ra, his past self could deep throat too? Yami wanted so desperately to buck his hips upward, but to do so might hurt his lover and he definitely didn't want the sensations he was feeling to end. When the Pharaoh drew back and allowed his mouth to separate from Yami with a resounding pop, he could do no more then pant and look at the king it awe. The Pharaoh, of course, only smirked at him with an all knowing glint in his eye.

Yami's eye narrowed "Don't you dare stop."

The Pharaoh retracted his finger and pushed Yami all the way down on the pillows. He grasped his legs and laid them over his shoulders. Yami looked up at him and said "Alright. I'll give you a few thrusts. But after that," he leaned up with inhuman speed and grabbed a handful of the Pharaoh's hair, brining their mouth's together for a brutal kiss. When they separated he leaned down and bit the juncture where the neck met the shoulder "your ass is mine."

The Pharaoh nodded and with his hand guided himself to his lovers already slick opened. He pressed and then made a hard thrust forward, completely sheathing himself in one swift motion.

Yami's groan ended with an animalistic growl. "Oh yes." he smirked "I'm also glad to see I wasn't small." The Pharaoh seemed to ignore him as he withdrew himself and then thrust forward again. Yami was so tight around him. The heat of him was so inviting and the slick yet coiled walls moved against him in a way that could only be described as maddeningly sinful. He bit his lip and tried to think of anything that would keep him from an orgasm. He thrust in several times, each one growing faster then the last. Yami groaned and just when the Pharaoh was about to slide in again he stopped. Yami hissed at the loss then blinked when he saw the Pharaoh move away from him and let down his legs. The man unfastened his tunic and tossed it aside, revealing his toned, and flat stomach to Yami's hungry eyes.

"Shesep wi." the Pharaoh murmured.

"I don't know what that means." Yami said as he pushed forward and up then tackled the Pharaoh to the floor, flipping him over to his stomach and then lifting him up to he was on his hands and knees. "But if it has anything to do with me taking you right here," he leaned down and licked the outer shell of the Pharaoh's ear "right now." he blew on it gently, teasing the king to oblivion "Rest assured you will be screaming my name." His hand curved, caressed, and traveled down the length of the Pharaoh's back before curving over his buttocks and then down the seam. His fingers were then suddenly coated with some kind of liquid. Yami leaned up and then looked at his hand, finding his digits coated in lubricant. He smirked "It appears you have control over this room. And fingers automatically get lubrication whenever they need it." He brought his fingers to his nose, taking in the soft floral scent of the lubricant. The scent seemed vaguely familiar to him.

He soon disregarded the thought as his fingers returned to their prior quest. His index finger went down the seam and then plunged inward. Since the Pharaoh had obviously shown experience in matters such as these, Yami felt it best to give him two fingers instead of one. The Pharaoh gasped and then cried out as his back arched. His arms trembled and his eyes closed as he pressed back into the hand. When Yami's fingers began thrusting his whole body began a slight rocking motion. It moved forward when the fingers plunged and then back when the finger seceded. He moaned and then tossed his hair before looking over his shoulder and locking his eyes with Yami's. Those crimson eyes danced with not only challenge but also lust. He licked his lips and then said in his lilting and cryptic voice "Yami."

Yami's whole body felt as if it had been shocked by electricity. He trembled and groaned. He forcibly bit the inside of his cheek, giving himself enough pain to stray off the orgasm that had nearly come crashing down on him. He regained his composure and then fixed his lover with a hard glare. He withdrew his fingers in one quick motion and pushed up on his knees behind the Pharaoh, positioning himself. His head pressed against the Pharaoh, causing the man to whimper. Yami chucked. He rocked his hips back and then slammed inside, but only half way. The scream he tore from the Pharaoh's lips was priceless.

Yami gasped as the tight, hot hole engulfed him. The Pharaoh kept pushing steadily down until Yami thought he'd die of the pleasure. Only when his ass was nestled against his hips did Yami let out a breath. Those crimson eyes widened "Nefer merwet, dew!" The Pharaoh moved forward and then plunged himself back down. Yami growled and without thinking grabbed his hips, keeping him in one place. The Pharaoh cried, only to be silenced when Yami's hand lifted and made contact with his buttocks. The Pharaoh froze.

"I am in control here, not you." Yami managed to breath out through his panting. There was a brief silence and then the Pharaoh moved again, trying to do the same thing as before. Again, Yami's hand raised and smacked his right cheek. The Pharaoh groaned and shivered beneath him, but made no move to repeat the action. Yami grinned "Good boy." His grasped both sides of the Pharaoh's tanned hips and then slowly withdrew himself. Brining out those delicate and cute little mewls from his partner. He wondered, briefly, if Yugi would be like this. No. No, his partner would probably be the antithesis of the Pharaoh. What would it be like to have them both. Yami groaned as those thoughts not only filled his mind but also penetrated his fantasies and took root. Yami's body tensed and ached. His muscles strained and tightened, begging for release. Without warning he slammed his hips forward, burying himself completely before just as quickly withdrawing and then embedding again. He angled the Pharaoh's hips, hitting him just so. The king's whole body tensed, squeezing Yami's sex hard and milking him. Fuck, if this kept up he wasn't going to last much longer. His hips thrust wildly, setting a furious pace that seemed almost inhuman. So hot, so tight, so wrong and yet so gloriously right.

The hot splash of the Pharaoh's seed hit the sheets an instant before Yami himself came. Releasing his own scorching essence deep inside. He groaned, his body going completely still as he concentrated on merely riding out the waves of possibly the best orgasm he had ever had. His nerves were all alive. He swore he could feel every molecule in his body. He waited until his sex had gone completely flaccid before pulling himself out, earning him another gasp from his lover. Yami fell backward amongst the pillows, gasping for air. He placed a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature as stars still flashed before his eyes.

He closed his eyes for only an instant and when he opened them again the Pharaoh was leaning over his upper half. The man leaned down and gently kissed Yami on the lips as he whispered "Ek meri dew kea ek id." Yami smiled up at him and kissed him back before closing his eyes once more, this time much needed sleep called to him. The Pharaoh chuckled and kissed Yami's lips once more "Sedjer." he whispered "Sedjer." He reclined next to his lover and looked up at the ceiling of his room.

He had set free both the light and the dark. Now all that needed to be done was to bring them together. A sad smile played across his face.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **Am I bad? *mischievous grin* Oh Yes.

You guy's wanted it and here it is. The second chapter, coming in at 5,946 words. Ten more reviews and you guys get the third one! Hoped you liked it!

Beta corrected by_ N. Wolf _and_ yugixyamiyaoilover_

Translation Notes

Hauuni - helping

Shesep wi - take me

Nefer merwet, dew - good love, more

Ek meri dew kea ek id - You are loved more then you know

Sedjer - sleep


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of a homosexual nature. Its compliant characters are Yugi, Atem, and Yami - in any variety of combinations therefore. In this chapter there is some light dirty talk and licking. You don't like? Then shoo, shoo!_

**A way to get lost in you**

_Chapter Three_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Sleep was not a possibility when one's nerves were stretched so tight they felt they could snap at any moment. That was the way Yugi had felt all through dinner with his grandfather and then as he lay awake in bed. They had seen each other. And neither of them had looked all too happy. Yugi curled in on himself on his shambles of a bed. The covers, sheets, and additional pillows were haphazard and everywhere because of Yugi's tossing and turning. What if Yami knew? What if he knew what he had done with… with the Pharaoh. Yugi's stomach clenched and threatened to vomit. He felt like the lowliest worm on the face of the planet. Sure he could use the excuse that he thought it had all been a dream, but he knew better. A part of him had known it was real, or at least real in the mental sense, and still he had allowed it to happen. He had willingly slept with a man that was not the man he loved. And he had liked it. Every second, every touch, and every earth shattering thrust. Yugi's mind wandered back to the memories and he could feel himself reacted, which only made him feel worse. The horrible thing was he knew that if given the chance, and Yami had not found out, Yugi probably would have done it again. What was wrong with him! It was not like him in the least to be disloyal or unfaithful and yet… Yugi buried his face into his pillow and wept openly. He didn't deserve Yami. Hell, he didn't even deserve the Pharaoh! He had openly confessed his love to another, though the Pharaoh probably had not understood, and yet had slept with him anyway.

There came a soft knock at the door "Yugi." His grandfather called before slowly cracking the door open.

Yugi sniffed and leaned up into a sitting position "Yes, gramps?"

"My goodness Yugi why are you sitting here in the dark..?" His grandfather flicked on his light switch. His old eyes took in Yugi's condition "Yugi, a grown man shouldn't cry unless something tragic has happened." Yugi ignored the comment and wiped at his eyes. His grandfather came over and handed him a steaming mug of white, frothy looking liquid.

Yugi blinked and eyeballed it before taking it in his hand. With one strong whiff his frown slowly grew into a smile "Milk and rosebud honey." It was a drink his mother had made for him when he was very young. He was surprised he even remembered the smell. The drink had always been so soothing and calming to him. It was just exactly what he needed right now. He put the mug to his lips and took a hesitant sip. Finding it not too hot he then took a more fulfilling drink. The combination of warm milk and sweet yet tangy honey washed over his pallet, down into his stomach and then seeped into his bones.

"So, you wanna tell your grandpa all about it. I bet it's trouble at school." his grandfather winked knowingly.

Yugi blushed, over his dead body was he going to tell his grandfather what was really happening. Yet still, maybe the old man could help. Yugi bit his lip and then took another sip from the mug "Yup, you guessed it." His grandfather looked at him expectantly "Um… there's this girl I really like. However, you see… I kind of kissed this other girl. Now I don't know what to think. I like one person but yet I acted foolishly and-" he stopped before he got carried away. When telling a lie, the less detail the better.

His grandfather folded his arms and nodded "I see." he seemed to think on this before snapping his finger as if a revelation had just come to him "Which one can you see yourself being with for the rest of your life."

Yugi blinked at him. That question didn't really apply when said two persons were technically bound to your very soul, mind, and body twenty-four-seven. "Can you maybe ask something different?"

His grandfather went back into deep thought, then "Oh! Which one is prettier?" This, again, did not apply when said two persons looked almost exactly alike. Yugi groaned and put his head in his hands. He was doomed. "No, wait… um… well if your Grandmother were here she would ask which one do you love."

"Love?" Yugi repeated. Now that was a question he could answer! He raised his head and opened his mouth, when a distinct vision flashed before his mind.

He was making what looked to be rice balls when Yami came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yugi giggled and then looked over his shoulder and up at him, his smile wide. Yami looked down at him before nuzzling his nose into his hair. Yugi laughed again, this caused the Pharaoh to peek around the corner and then smile at them jokingly. Yugi called out to him. The Pharaoh's brow raised in curiosity as he walked toward the couple. Yugi grinned up at him and then took one of the rice balls and bit into it. He swallowed, smiling at the taste, before offering the same rice ball to the Pharaoh. The man looked at the food and then at Yugi before leaning down and taking a small bite. He chewed it for a moment before his eyes widened and he quickly came back down for another, larger, bite. Yugi and Yami burst into laugher. Yugi turned and grabbed another one of the finished ones and began eating. Halfway through, Yami stopped him by taking his face in his hands and turning Yugi's head so that he could lick off the few grains of rice that had stuck to his cheek. Then the Pharaoh kneeled down and took the last of Yugi's rice ball into his hand. He then placed half of it in Yugi's mouth and leaned in, taking the rest into his own. His crimson eyes sparkled mischievously.

The vision ended as quickly as it began and Yugi could only sit there, dumbstruck. "Yugi? Yugi are you alright?" Yugi's grandfather asked, shaking the boy lightly on the shoulder.

Yugi nodded dumbly "Um… Yeah. I'm fine now Grandpa. I think I'll be able to go to bed now." His grandfather smiled, seemingly pleased with himself, and wished him goodnight. Yugi sat there for several more moments in the complete solitude and quiet of his room, staring at his clasped hands. "Which one do I love?" The frightening thing Yugi realized was that the answer to that simple and plain question was, both. He loved them both. Yugi flopped backward on his bed and closed his eyes as he sighed. Exhaustion took him and with the help of the milk Yugi soon fell into a deep slumber.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi awoke to the sound of footsteps and a feeling of witlessness. As his mind slowly surfaced from the sea of sleep he realized that he was being carried, and that he was pressed up against a warm, smooth chest. Yugi's eyes fluttered and groaned in annoyance at the person who was disturbing his much needed slumber. Soft lips placed a comforting kiss on his brow. Yugi blinked and then looked up into the face of the Pharaoh. He smiled down at him in greeting. Yugi's mouth fell open in shock and he looked around them. They were in the puzzle, that was for sure, and it appeared that the Pharaoh was carrying him to his room. How had he managed to do all this? Not even Yami had ever entered his soul room so how or why would the Pharaoh? Unless… "I can't!" Yugi cried. The Pharaoh paused and looked down at him with concerned eyes. He seemed startled by Yugi's sudden fear and didn't know what to make of it. "Please, try to understand. I can not have sex with you again. It was wonderful… and… but I cannot lie to either you or Yami any more. It-" His sentence was cut off as the Pharaoh cupped his cheeks and brought their mouths together. Yugi groaned and then pushed away "No…" he gulped and turned away. He was afraid that if he looked at the pharaoh he might end up begging for more kisses. It was just that kissing the Pharaoh felt so right, as if he were destined to do so.

"Hikari?" the Pharaoh asked. He gently set Yugi down on his feet and stared at the young teenager. Yugi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to figure out what to say. "Hikari." this time it wasn't inflected as a question but as a statement. Yugi looked up at him, his eyes bordering on tears. The Pharaoh smiled and shook his head like a father would to a clumsy child. He took Yugi's hand in his and guided it to the boy's left pectoral muscle. Yugi looked at him in confusion when he felt something pulse beneath his fingers. "My heart?" Yugi asked with a tilt of his head. The Pharaoh nodded and then brought the hand to his own chest. Yugi opened his mouth to remind the Pharaoh that he was not living so therefore he could not have a heartbeat, when his fingers warmed and sizzled with something like an electric pulse. Pursing his lips in concentration Yugi focused on that pulse and found it not only seemed to be radiating through the Pharaoh's entire chest, like a heartbeat, but it seemed to be connected to the very walls around them. Was the puzzle like a heart for both the Pharaoh and Yami? It could be it was there life source.

"Are you trying to say that my heart and your heart are connected?" The Pharaoh nodded. Yugi gulped and licked his lips as his cheeks became a light pink "Are… you trying to tell me that you love me?" The Pharaoh's smile was so handsome and honest that Yugi simply broke down. "I… I love you too Pharaoh. But I also love Yami so-" he was once again silenced but this time by a finger on his lips. The Pharaoh stood up, took his hand, and led him down the hallway.

Yugi followed obediently. They passed through the curtain and into the room, where Yugi was flabbergasted to find a sleeping Yami curled up amongst the cushions, naked. His mouth fell open and he looked between the Pharaoh and the sleeping man with a mixture of shock and hurt. What the hell was going on!

The Pharaoh left Yugi and knelt down to gently shake Yami awake. Yami groaned and then his dark eyes fluttered open. He yawned and then leaned up.

"Y… Yami?" Yugi whispered weakly.

Yami turned and gazed at him in shock "Yugi, what are you doing here?" He made no move to cover himself and seemed unashamed by the position he had been found in. Yugi wanted to be hurt, furious even, but yet his heart wouldn't let him. It was as if it knew something that the rest of him did not.

The Pharaoh called out to both of them, gaining their attention. The king had walked further into his room and was currently holding another curtain opened for them. He made a motion with his hand, indicating they should follow. Both Yami and Yugi looked at each other. Yami rose to his feet and as he did so it seemed the school uniform he had been wearing previously that day materialized on his body. Both of them noticed this, but did not comment. Neither of them said anything to each other as they walked forward, following the Pharaoh.

The room was far bigger then either of them had initially known. They passed the doorway and then were led down a stone staircase. At the bottom of those stairs was a completely dark room. The Pharaoh took one of the torches from the wall and walked around until he came upon a large golden mirror. After setting the torch down, he wiped away the cobwebs and then turned the mirror upward. In one instant the entire room was filled with light. The mirror, at the right angle, had caught the light's rays and then had projected it to all the other mirrors in the room, which had previously been hidden by the darkness. There was nothing in the room except for a small pool of water in the floor.

Yugi gazed at the water in wonder, for the color was ominous and unnatural. The black water was as motionless as glass and as dark as a stormy cloud. The Pharaoh walked over to the pool and sat down at its edge. He then turned and motioned for both Yugi and Yami to sit beside him. Yugi paused for but a second before rolling his eyes in exasperation and taking a seat. Yami watched Yugi sit down before taking the seat beside him. The pharaoh called their attention to the water. As they stared the Pharaoh dipped a finger into the pool, causing a ripple effect. Out of the black ripples colors came, and soon a picture was formed.

_The Pharaoh of Egypt leaned against his balcony as he observed the palace gates and the large city that lay beneath them. So many people's lives where influenced by his ideas, his opinions, his choices, his everything. It was enough to make even the strongest man a little uneasy. It was on nights like these that he was grateful for his little dancer._

_ "My Pharaoh?" Atem turned and smiled as his little dancer gazed at him with sorrowful eyes from where he sat on the edge of their bed. His bright amethyst eyes were round and innocent. His likeness to the Pharaoh himself was uncanny, even though they were not related. "My Pharaoh, why do you look so forlorn?"_

_ "I was merely second guessing myself, my heart."_

_ The youth rose from the bed and came to him, grasping his larger hands within his two smaller ones. "Why are you questioning yourself my Pharaoh?"_

_ "I sometimes wonder if I am doing what is best and right for the people."_

_ The boy smiled "Only the rulers that are great ever ask questions of themselves my Pharaoh. You are a wonderful king and the people like you. There is nothing to fear."_

_ Atem brought the boys hands to his lips "There is; Bakura and Akhenaden." His face was cupped within two of the softest hands of all Egypt. _

_ The little dancer smiled up at him "They are not here now, my Pharaoh. Please do not let them ruin your night. You need sleep…" a finger traveled down his bare chest as a glint sparked within his dancer's eyes "and to relax." Atem purred and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, lifting him up as he brought him back to the bed where he gently lay him down and then climbed atop him._

_ "I can think of nothing I would rather do more." Atem murmured before capturing the boy's mouth in a hungry kiss._

The ripples faded away and so did the picture. Yugi gulped and tried to hide the obvious bulge in his pajama bottoms. He risked a glance at Yami, who stared at the water with an unreadable expression. Yugi turned back to the water. Had that boy with the Pharaoh… been him? It had certainly looked like him, except the boy had dark skin. But if that were him then that would mean-

"Are you saying that many ages ago when I was pharaoh of Egypt, that Yugi was there with me as my lover?" Yami stated as he turned to look at the Pharaoh, who only nodded kindly.

Yugi felt as if his heart were about to burst. He and Yami had been lovers in their previous lives. The thought practically made him want to giggle it was so romantic. He glanced at the Pharaoh. It completely made sense to him now why he was so deeply in love with the Pharaoh just as much as he was with Yami. They were one and the same after all, just different versions, his past and present soul mates. Yugi nibbled on his bottom lip as he felt tears begin to trail down his cheeks. He didn't know why he was crying, he didn't feel sad. He quickly wiped away the tears.

"Yugi?" He turned and saw the hurt in Yami's eyes. Hurt? Why? Oh, was it because he though he was crying from embarrassment or possibly anger. Yugi smiled and shook his head, silly Yami. Yugi reached deep inside his heart and opened the metaphorical lock he had kept around all of his feelings. The emotions released like a stampede of horses, wild and no longer tamed. They filled Yugi's soul and then his mind where they bridged the gap that for so long had been steadily growing wider and wider between Yami and Yugi.

Yami's eyes widened as the onslaught of emotions, fantasies, and desires hit him head on. It was like a title wave. Yugi didn't hate him; in fact it was the exact opposite. He loved Yami with every fiber of his being. He was struck speechless as he simply stared at the teen. His Yugi, his little light, loved him.

"Yami…" It was wonderful to hear his name on Yugi's lips, knowing what he knew now "please say something."

Say something? One hundred thousand words could not describe all the feelings rushing around in him. Happiness at being loved in return, worry and fear because Yugi was so young and impressionable, and lust because of the fantasies he had seen in Yugi's mind. Yami could only smile down at Yugi. He leaned forward and brought their foreheads together, and released his own concealed emotions. He knew when the emotions infiltrated Yugi's mind because the boy gasped and his eyes went wide before filling with new tears of happiness.

"So you love me too?"

"Little one I have always loved you."

"Always? How long exactly is always?"

Yami thought back "Well… I've thought you were cute and adorable since the day you released me." He thought harder, trying to pinpoint the exact moment his liking of Yugi had turned into something deeper. There had been the duel with Bakura at Duelist Kingdom where Yugi had taken on the form of the Dark Magician. But that hadn't been love so much as the first time he had thought of Yugi inappropriately. So when had… oh, the duel with Kaiba and his moronic suicide attempt. Yugi had stopped him and had been devastated by his actions. That was the day that he had learned there are some things more important than winning, and the day that he had made that promise to Yugi. The promise that he would never do anything Yugi did not want ever again. "I think it was when I made my first promise to you. You were so loyal and true that it made an impression on me." Yugi's body was trembling as he smiled up at him with his angelic face. Yami turned to say something to the Pharaoh only to find he was gone.

Yugi followed Yami's gaze "Oh, the Pharaoh is gone?" he looked around them but the room was empty. "I wonder why he left."

"I have an idea." Yami murmured as he lifted Yugi up and onto his lap, making sure the teen's bottom pressed against his clothed yet evident bulge. Also with his position he could see Yugi's own excitement quite easily. "He probably wanted to give us some time alone."

Yugi gasped and then groaned, pushing further into his hips. "Yami… I have to ask you something."

"Ask." Yami purred as he began to kiss and nuzzle Yugi's neck.

"Did you and the Pharaoh… were you together?" Yugi's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

Yami paused and exhaled a deep breath "Yes Yugi." He leaned back to he could look into the boys eyes "Are you angry, or jealous perhaps?"

Yugi shook his head back and forth "I can not really be angry at you when I have done the same thing." Yugi admitted "Are you angry with me?"

"He is me, Yugi. You did not cheat on me. And besides with you being the reincarnation of his partner from all those many years ago, you're just as much mine as his." A hand traveled down the teen's back then curved over and grabbed his ass "Though, I am kind of angry that he had you before me and took your first time. Tell me Yugi, did you pleasure him with your mouth?" Yugi nodded, his eyes looked down as they focused on anything but Yami's face. Yami grinned at this "Did you enjoy pleasuring him with your tongue?" Yugi trembled but nodded. Apparently his other half really liked the vulgarity of his words and questions. He leaned in close and pressed his lips to Yugi's ear "If I asked you to strip off your clothes, get on your knees, and suck my cock until it was rock hard-" he hadn't even finished before Yugi moaned and nodded his head vigorously. Yami chuckled. His hand went to the front of Yugi's pajamas and began to undo the buttons one at a time. Yugi watched him with bated breath.

"We're really?"

"Yes Yugi. Remember, I saw into your fantasies just as you saw into mine." The fabric parted to reveal a young, cream colored, hairless, chest. "I've wanted you for I don't know how long." His eyes tore away from Yugi's chest to gaze into his amethyst eyes "I love you Yugi, and I am going to make you mine tonight." He leaned in and gave the boy a passionate kiss, unleashing every emotion he was feeling into one physical act of expression. Yugi returned the kiss, giving back as much as he was receiving from Yami actually maybe even more. When they broke for air Yami whispered "Tonight is for our hearts. Later we will experiment with all those fantasies of ours."

Yugi nodded "That sounds wonderful. Though I'm not sure I like the evil intentions you have for my rubber ducky." They both laughed.

Yugi pushed back and out of Yami's lap. Rising to his feet he pushed the pajama shirt off his shoulders. The fabric slid down his arms to then pool around his feet. Yugi's cheeks were a soft pink as his thumbs hooked in the waistband of his pants. He slowly slid the pants down, over his hips, and then let them fall to also pool at his feet. He stepped out of them and stood before Yami completely nude with a slightly embarrassed smile on his face.

"You don't wear underwear to bed Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head "It makes the clean up all the more messy when I wake up in the morning."

Yami knew to what the youth was referring to and chuckled. He pushed forward and brought his hands to Yugi's pale chest "You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined." His fingers lazily circled his sensitive nipples. His fingers then traveled down his chest, over his slender abdomen and trim hips, to pay particular attention to the weeping arousal. Yugi's body was perfect. He was just at that peak age where he still had the appearance of a boy, but had all the sexual mature parts of a man. His thumb circled around the rose colored head, causing Yugi's knees to wobble as he moaned. Yugi's hands went to Yami's shoulders to steady his body.

For a small teen, Yugi had a nicely sized package. Yami leaned closer and swiped the head of Yugi's wanting arousal with his mouth. Yugi's precum smeared over his lips and a fraction of a second later Yami licked it away. He teased the head while looking into Yugi's eyes. He delved his tongue into the slit, wanting more, more of everything. Yugi had been the object of Yami's obsession and wet dreams for he couldn't even remember how long. Easing the teen farther into his mouth, he ran his finger up and down the crease of Yugi's ass. _"Oh fuck yes."_ He couldn't wait to be deep inside his light, making him scream. But this was their first time, and he wanted to prolong their experience. Relaxing his throat, Yami took Yugi all the way in. He felt Yugi's testicles gently hit his chin and knew deep within his soul that they were a perfect fit for each other. Yami swallowed several times, milking his light's erection with his throat's muscles. Yugi began to practically vibrate.

"Y-Yami, I…I'm…" Yugi panted and moaned.

Yami pulled back enough to take a much-needed breath and nodded his head. He then engulfed Yugi once more and rapidly ran his tongue over the pulsing head. Yugi held onto his shoulders as he threw back his head and shot down Yami's throat. The warm, thick fluid threatened to topple Yami over the edge. He managed to keep it together by thinking about different card attack combos. He wanted to be inside Yugi's tight ass when he came. He wasn't as young as Yugi and he knew his recovery time would be much longer.

When Yugi was licked clean, Yami stood and wrapped his arms around him. Leaning forward, he shared Yugi's own essence with him in a deep tongue-sucking kiss. He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. The Pharaoh may have control over this one room, but he had control over the entire puzzle. Still kissing Yugi, Yami lifted the boy into his arms. Yugi's arms and legs immediately wrapped around him. Yami inwardly reveled in this as he walked forward. He had transported them to the door to his soul room. Opening the door Yami then crossed the distance of the hall and opened Yugi's door. When they entered Yami kicked the door shut with his foot.

The loud noise caused Yugi to break their kiss and then blink and he looked around them "My room?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"This is our first time Yugi. I want it to be memorable for you." He slowly set Yugi down. "Besides I saw this was one of your desires. To be taken in your soul room." He leaned down and licked the shell of Yugi's ear. His face burned as he groaned. Yami smirked as he saw Yugi's flaccid sex quickly begin to fill and harden anew.

Yami moved away from Yugi, removing his jacket and black shirt as he went. When he sat down on Yugi's bed, only his pants remained. "Come to the bed."

Yugi nodded enthusiastically. "I'll come anywhere you want me to." He winked.

Yami let Yugi's double meaning wash over him. He watched Yugi's eyes as they ogled his body and then did some ogling of his own when the boy walked forward. When he came close enough Yami grabbed his hips and brought him in for another kiss. Yugi reached for the snap and zipper of his pants. Yami let him proceed on his course, working his way up Yugi's chest to his earlobe. He suckled and bit the tender skin, groaning when somehow Yugi managed to pull his pants to his knees.

When Yami's erection sprang free, it slapped him on the stomach, leaving a wet kiss that Yugi giggled at and then leant down to lap it up with his tongue. "This is going to be fun." Yugi ran his hand up and down the long, thick length. From Yami's point of view Yugi looked like a young boy with a new, naughty, toy. An animalist growl escaped when the teen took the head into his small mouth. He could see by the look on Yugi's face that he was about to envelop his sex further.

He reached down and pulled Yugi up. He brushed the blond bangs out of his eyes and stroked his palm down his cheek. Yugi responded instinctively and leaned into the touch like a starving kitten. "Get in bed."

Yugi smiled and kissed his chin before crawling to the middle of the bed, tossing a bottle of lubricant in Yami's direction. He caught the bottle with ease and looked at the label. He grinned, "Strawberry banana split." He said more to himself than Yugi. He opened up the top and smelled it before he squeezed out a small droplet on his index finger. It smelled like strawberries and was a pastel pink color with sparkles. He then brought it to his mouth and licked it off his finger. Dear god it even tasted like sweet, tart, ripe strawberries. He glanced over at Yugi "You innocent exterior hides your secret perverseness."

"As if your own calm and cool exterior doesn't hide yours." Yugi retorted with a grin and another wink. "How do you want me?" he lay on his side on the crisp white sheets and reached down to stroke himself teasingly, a blush already coloring his cheek. He was completely irresistible when he blushed.

Yami kicked off his pants and crawled over the top of Yugi "I want you in every way imaginable." He covered his light's body with his own and sealed their lips together. He grabbed the bottle of lube and smeared some on his first three fingers. Reaching down, he moved to Yugi's side as the younger parted his legs and began to moan as Yami began rimming his lubed fingers around Yugi's tight entrance. Yugi wiggled and thrust onto Yami's probing and stretching fingers. He gasped when a second finger was added, his face so angelic in the throws of passion that it was criminal. The young boy practically dripped sex and sin. "You feel good," Yami whispered in his ear as his fingers pushed, moved, and thrust deep inside him. He added a finger and Yugi whimpered in need. Yami looked deep into Yugi's tear brimmed eyes "Ready for me?" Yugi nodded vigorously. Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's cheek. "Before we do that there is something I want to try."

"What?" Yugi asked breathlessly. Yami leaned down between his spread legs and pushed his legs back with his hands. At first Yugi was confused and a little worried, then his eyes went wide and he screamed in ecstasy as Yami licked him. His body grew so hot and his orgasm rose so quickly Yugi fought for control "Yami stop I'm- I'm gonna-" he didn't have to finish his sentence. Yami rose from between his legs and licked his lips.

"Did I ever tell you I love strawberries?" Yugi whimpered at his words and Yami grinned. "I'm going to bury myself so deep within you that I'll be able to feel your heart beating." He climbed between Yugi's spread legs. He positioned himself as his lover hooked his forearms under his knees and brought them to his chest.

Pushing the crown of himself into Yugi's body wasn't as easy as he'd hoped. He soothingly rubbed Yugi's stomach and kissed his closed eyes. "It's alright Yugi, let me in. Let me love you." Yugi gazed up at him, his purple depths sparkling with trust. He nodded and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His body relaxed and the invasion became easier and more pleasurable. He tried to go slow, after all this was only Yugi's second time and muscles tended to me more resilient to stretching and contracting after orgasm. A light sweat broke out on his forehead with the forced restraint as he slowly sheathed himself deep inside his light.

"So big," Yugi gasped, but showed no further sign of pain or discomfort.

Changing his angle Yami slowly withdrew and then thrust in with such a force it moved Yugi up the bed several inches. Yugi only cried out in bliss as Yami happened to hit his prostate, making his whole body tremble and ache. With each stroke he slammed in a little harder and pulled out faster. The warmth of Yugi surrounding and milking his sex felt like heaven. He reached between them and started stroking Yugi in time with his thrusts. He was amazed by Yugi. It seemed that with every thrust Yugi grew harder and harder in his hand. Yami groaned. Dear Ra the boy was going to kill him. Yami moaned in pleasure with his testicles slapping Yugi's ass on every thrust inward.

Yugi cried out and just couldn't wait any more. The second orgasm that had been slowly building in his body was now clawing to get out. He just couldn't wait any longer. He released his legs and wrapped both them and his arms around Yami's body. He could now feel Yami's powerful hips grazing over his soft thighs as he slammed in. His hand went to his chest where he dragged his fingernails against his pectorals and then over his back. He clung as tightly as he could without actually being under Yami's skin. His heartbeat was rocketing. His breath hitched in his throat as his mind forgot everything except the fullness that filled his ass as Yami thrust relentlessly. The pleasure was unimaginable and was far better than everything Yugi had ever dreamed.

Yugi thought he was going to die as passion caused his blood to pound so hard it felt like he would just explode right where he lay, the pleasure spiraling through his body too intense for anyone to live through. He wondered for a brief second if this is how his past self had died. Crying the Pharaoh's name as he died from over-sexation. "Yugi." Yami groaned. His muscular chest was pressed tight against Yugi's and felt so hot. Yugi swore he could hear his heart beating.

Yugi was so close, just cresting the ridge of his second orgasm when he felt a large strong arm wrap around his back and grasp his hair to tilt his head back. Warm, velvety lips closed over his as Yami gave one last jerk to Yugi's erection. Yugi moaned into the kiss, releasing himself all over Yami's hand and both their stomachs and Yami in turn released inside him. The heat of his seed filling and coating his inner walls. When the last tremors of their orgasms receded from their overstrained and sated bodies Yami broke the kiss and pulled away just enough to gaze into Yugi's half lidded eyes.

He could see Yugi's rapid breathing in the small beat at his neck. It made him happy to realize it matched his own racing heartbeat perfectly. "My beautiful Yugi," he whispered as he nuzzled the side of Yugi's neck "You are perfect in every way, my light."

"That… was amazing." Yugi managed to get out. Yami kissed his forehead and then slowly removed himself. Yugi grimaced but then sighed and simply rolled to his side. Yami lay on the other side of the bed, behind Yugi, and wrapped his arm around the boy's chest.

"I love you." He whispered again, burying his nose in Yugi's hair to take in his scent.

Yugi smiled "I love you too." He then paused and turned over to look at his lover "But Yami… I love the Pharaoh too." A part of him expected Yami to be angry, but Yami only nodded with a lazy smile.

"I know."

"You're not angry?"

"Again Yugi, he is me. Why would I be angry about you loving me?"

Yugi nodded in understanding "Do you love him too?"

There was a pause before Yami answered "How can I not love myself." He winked jokingly. Yugi glared up at him but did snuggle closer. "Get some sleep little one. Remember you are going out with your friend tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." Yugi answered sleepily. He yawned. "Hey, Yami. Shouldn't we go find the Pharaoh?"

"We can do that later Yugi. Right now you need to sleep."

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes, enveloped in both warmth and love.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N: **Woohoo! Third chapter is done and done! Word count 6,038! I hope you all enjoy it!

In this chapter I tried to make the sex a little more romantic rather than dirty or kinky, but yet at the same time still hot. And for those of you who keep worrying that I'm not going to give this fanfic an actual conclusion, do not fret. It is not my style to leave stories that are so popularly reviewed unfinished. This story is not done until the words 'the end' is at the bottom of the page. Which will probably be in the next chapter, but I'm not sure because I haven't written it yet.

Oh, and yes I will be making a prequel to this story, so be looking for that. I'll probably post its first chapter when I post this story's last chapter. Just to be fair.

In addition, for those of you who wish to read more Yugioh! sexiness I will soon be publishing an erotic fantasy one shot where everyone is a kimonini, people with animal ears and tails. So if reading about Yugi and Yami having cute/hot/kinky sex with cat ears and tails sounds right up your ally then keep your eyes peeled!

Have a nice day and thank you very much for reading! Please review, I love hearing people's thoughts on my work, good or bad, because it allows me as a writer to know when I've done well and where I need to improve.

Beta corrected by_ N. Wolf _and _yugixyamiyaoilover_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of a homosexual nature. Its compliant characters are Yugi, Atem, and Yami - in any variety of combinations therefore. In this chapter there is some light dirty talk and bondage as well as hot threesome action. Don't like it? What's wrong with you?_

**A way to get lost in you**

_Chapter Four_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi reclined against the back of the bathtub. He cringed when his back touched the cold tub, but after a moment of dealing with the uncomfortable sensation it went away. Yugi hardly ever had the entire house to himself because his grandfather was always home. He both lived and worked at the shop so there was no need to ever leave because he could just send Yugi out to go get whatever it was he would need. But today his grandfather was out attending a special conference. This left Yugi to do whatever he wanted. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his mind simply wonder.

It was wonderful to love and be loved in return. There was no feeling quite like it. For every day at school for the past two days he would find himself grinning and blushing like an idiot. His friends had even caught him listening to "Dirty little secret" on his iPod. Yugi chuckled. That had been completely embarrassing. Anzu had been flabbergasted, saying that he was far too innocent to be listening to a song like that. To which Jounouchi had replied that "Oh please, 'The bad touch' is worse than that."

A smiled curved Yugi's lips. 'Far too innocent..?' If only they knew. He remembered how he had felt with Yami. He had known even before that it would be great, but everything that they had done had far exceeded his expectations. The fantasies that Yami had were still leaving him ready and aching. He particularly liked the one where Yami had taken him at school. He could just imagine it right now. He allowed his mind to conjure up a little story for his fantasy.

Yami was the most popular guy in the entire high school because of his looks. He had girls following him wherever he went. Yet no one really knew him personally because he was a loner. Yugi was the nerd that everyone picked on. One day Yami would save him from the bullies. They would then start hanging out and… Yugi frowned. It seemed a little too… happy. And when was the Pharaoh going to come in. Oh! He knew. Yami would save him from the bullies and befriend Yugi. Naturally everyone then stopped harassing him. Then one day Yugi asked Yami how it was that he got such good grades even though he never saw him study. Yami would then take him to the history class room where he introduced him to the teacher everyone called Pharaoh, because he taught Egyptian history. Yugi, innocent as always thought it was a nice friendly meeting, until Yami had walked over and sat across the Pharaoh's desk, legs spread apart. The older teen would gaze down at the Pharaoh with a knowing grin and soon the Pharaoh's hands were on him, taking off his school jacket and shirt. While he was being undressed Yami explained that in exchange for these rendezvous twice a week, then Pharaoh made sure that he passed all his classes.

Yugi gasped as his own fantasy started to get to him. Under the water his body was arching and grinding against the hard tub. He let his hands come to his chest where he tweaked and thumbed his nipples. He groaned loudly. What would happen next? Hmm. Yami would then call him over. Yugi would then climb atop the desk and straddle his lap. Yami would kiss him while the Pharaoh's finger moved under his shirt and then travel up his small chest. What would he say? Yugi groaned as one hand traveled down his stomach to gently tug at the head of his erection "Sensei." He whispered. Yes, he would call the Pharaoh sempai and he would call Yami onii-chan. His mind exploded. He gripped his erection fully. He imagined it was the Pharaoh and Yami's hands on him.

"Hikari…"

Yugi's eyes widened and he jolted up in the tub, splashing water over the rim. Looking to his right where he saw the ghostly form of the Pharaoh grinning down at him from where he sat on the edge of the tub. When had he appeared? And where had he been? Ever since the day he vanished after brining him and Yami together Yugi had not seen, felt, or heard from him once. The dream visits had stopped altogether, leaving Yugi worried and anxious. He had thought perhaps that the Pharaoh had gone; even though Yami had said it was unlikely. But then even Yami had not been able to find the Pharaoh's room, as if it had simply vanished. Tears of joy came to Yugi's eyes. "You didn't leave." Yugi smiled.

The pharaoh shook his head "No, I could never leave you." Yugi froze. The Pharaoh had spoken, and in perfect Japanese no less. At Yugi's dumb struck expression the Pharaoh chuckled and winked "Oh, did you think I wasn't able to speak anything but ancient Egyptian?"

Yugi's mouth opened and closed like a fish before he managed to say "Well… I just assumed…" he gulped. As his mind tried to recall all their previous encounters, he slowly realized that of course the Pharaoh must have been able to speak Japanese. He certainly had understood both him and Yami easily enough when they had been asking him questions. Since he was able to understand it, of course he must be able to speak it. And in the very beginning his pet name for Yugi had been a Japanese word. It was only common logic. Yugi cringed. He felt like a huge fool.

"Hikari…" Yugi brought himself out of his self reprimanding thoughts and looked up at the Pharaoh. "Though I did not leave you, I fear that I may have to." Yugi's eyes widened and he moved closer to the Pharaoh.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not supposed to be here any longer, I am but a piece of the pharaoh's past self that was locked away in the puzzle when he sealed his soul away as well. My whole purpose was to bring my soul and the reincarnated version of my light together. You and Yami, as you call him, are together now. So I must go."

"Wait!' Yugi grabbed his upper arm "You are a fragment of the Pharaoh from millions of years ago? And you were supposed to bring me and Yami together… why?"

"Because you are my light, Yugi, I need you more than anyone else. Did you not see your old self when I gave you that vision of the past?" The question was rhetorical, but Yugi nodded his head anyway.

"So, because your purpose is fulfilled. You have to leave."

"Yes." The answer was simple but the inflection showed that he was as unhappy about the situation as Yugi.

It was like a slap in the face. Yugi's heart, that had for the last few days felt as if it were swelling to a size where his chest could not contain it any more, now felt as if it were shattering like glass and slicing at every organ inside him. "What about what you said to me?" Yugi cast his pained expression to the ground "You said that you loved me. And now you show up after being gone for over two days and this is what you tell me." He turned back to the Pharaoh and glared "What if I do not want you to go?"

The Pharaoh exhaled a pent up breath "I do love you. I have for the last million years. I never stopped." He cupped Yugi's face in his hands.

"Then stay. I love you too and so does Yami. So please stay." Tears streaked down Yugi's eyes.

The Pharaoh's eyes were full of pain as he leaned down to kiss Yugi's tears away and then kiss him on the lips. When he pulled away it was slow and lingering, as if he didn't want to stop touching him. "I am sorry. It is not your decision whether I go or stay."

"Then it must be mine."

Yugi's head whipped around to look over his shoulder at Yami. The other man was leaning against the door, watching them. "How long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning, we both manifested ourselves when we felt you and saw what you were imagining." Yami's grin was utterly sinful. "We were enjoying watching you," he raised a brow at the Pharaoh "Until someone had to spoil the fun."

"Every day I grow weaker and weaker. I barely have enough energy to manifest myself right now." The Pharaoh defended himself "Would you have me leave without so much as saying goodbye to Yugi and not even explaining where I went."

"Yami, you said the decision was yours. Can you make him stay?" Yugi looked back and forth between them both.

Yami gave Yugi a nod before turning his attention back to the Pharaoh "And what about me?"

The Pharaoh shook his head "Yes. It was going to take less energy to remain inside the puzzle then to make myself appear in the real world. So I was going to say goodbye to Yugi first, and then see you." He fixed Yami with a hard glare "I can hear what you're thinking and no that isn't it. I don't want to leave. But I know I shouldn't stay either." He ran his hands through his hair "I'm but a fragment of whom, you really are, Yami. In the future, should you ever regain your memories; I will cease to exist anyway."

Yami shook his head "I certainly hope I wasn't as pessimistic in my past life as you are being right now." He stepped forward and placed a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder "Even if that is true, I would still like to have this time with you. No matter how short or long it is." He turned to Yugi and saw the boy was grinning from ear to ear and nodded in agreement. "Besides, you have another purpose than just bringing Yugi and me together." The Pharaoh's brows furrowed "You are also here to carry out every one of Yugi's and my fantasies." A mischievous and satisfied grin spread across his face "So you cannot leave."

The Pharaoh's eyes widened and he then looked down at his palm. He flexed his fingers experimentally and smiled "My power is returning?"

"That means you're staying right?" Yugi asked hopefully. The Pharaoh nodded. Yugi grinned and then turned to Yami, gratitude and love shinning bright in his purple eyes. "I'm glad. I don't want to lose either of you." A thought then occurred to him. He turned back to the Pharaoh "Um… what is your name?"

The Pharaoh laughed and stroked Yugi's head. "Atem." He turned to Yami and winked "You might want to remember that. You're going to need it for the future."

"Atem." Yugi repeated "Well, it's nice to finally know your name."

"So that you can call it out when you come?" Atem asked. His tone was sultry and low. Yugi's eyes widened and he blushed. That had not been what he meant, however, he could not deny it either. "As I recall, before I interrupted you." he trailed a finger down Yugi's cheek to his chin "You were having a rather scandalous daydream about me being your teacher and Yami being your classmate."

"And I believe he was at the part where he was calling me onii-chan and you sensei." Yugi bit his lip as his face heated from the embarrassment. "We want you to complete that fantasy Yugi." Yami whispered into his ear.

"And after you're done with that I think I'll give us all a little treat." added Atem.

"W-What kind of t-treat..?" Yugi asked brokenly as Yami nibbled on his ear.

Atem chuckled "Yami. I'm curious. How long can you last?"

Yami growled as he moved away from Yugi's ear to glare at the pharaoh. "If you're challenging me to a battle of stamina, you will not win."

"We shall see." Atem chuckled and then got up from the tub. He moved to the other side of the bathroom and leaned against the wall. He pointed to Yami and then to the opposite wall from him. Yami raised a brown but did begrudgingly move away from Yugi.

"What are you plotting?"

"Something we all are going to enjoy." He began taking off his tunic "And if we do this right, then I'll have enough power for the treat I promised Yugi." His tunic fell to the floor. Next came all of his jewelry and then he kicked off his shoes, leaving himself completely naked before them both. His crimson gaze focused on Yugi. "We may not be able to touch you directly, but I can do this. Sha!"

Yugi's whole body tingled as if he had just been shocked. He looked around in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask what Atem had done when his own hands started to move of their own accord. They released the side of the tub and then attacked him. His left hand came to his chest when his wet fingers began to massage and pluck at his left nipple. His right hand cupped his testicles, drawing them out and then releasing them to palm his sex. Yugi gasped, his gaze focused on Atem and found that the pharaoh had his hands on his own body in exactly the same place as Yugi's. Atem's hands curled around and jerked his erection, Yugi's did the same. "Your hands are now mine, Hikari." He smiled wickedly "Let us see how fast I can make you cum."

"No! Ah!" Yugi cried as his one hand delivered a slightly painful pinch to his nipple while the other began to stroke him quickly. The sounds of water splashing and rippling filled his ears. Yugi groaned as he closed his eyes. The hand on his chest left and went to probe against his parted thighs. His fingers pushed between his cheeks and then pressed against him. Yugi cried out when two of his fingers without warning were able to slide inside. The digits pushed against his inner walls and scissored apart.

"Do you like this, Yami?" Yugi's eyes burst open and he turned his head to see Yami licking his lips and ribbing his palm over his steel clad bulge. His eyes then looked back to Atem, whose face was breathtakingly erotic and his body glorious as it pleasured itself. Yugi's face heated with embarrassment. He was giving Yami a show. The thought of how wickedly dirty it was made him feel a little ashamed, even if he did find it also completely erotic. Atem's eyes met Yugi's eyes "Show me what it's like when you cum with this real world body. Let us feel it too." Yugi could feel his finger probe deeper inside of him and then brush against something wonderful. His eyes went wide and he thrust upward. He was both afraid and desperate to feel it again. "You're weak to being touched here." The fingers brushed against it again, this time with more vigor. Yugi threshed in the tub and cried incoherent words. His cries increased in volume every time the fingers brushed. Once. Twice. Thrice! Yugi screamed and arched his back as his release erupted like a volcano. His seed shooting forth to then coat his hand and slowly drip down to the water, Yugi moaned and fell limp in the water, gasping for air.

Behind him he heard Yami chuckle "Nearly came yourself?"

"Almost," came Atem's wavering voice "Are you alright Hikari? Hikari..?" Yugi lost all thought of what they were saying as he slowly shut his eyes and was cradled in darkness.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi awoke to find he was lying on his bed staring up at his dark ceiling. He groaned and went to rub his eyes, but found his arms wouldn't move. Fear gripped him. He turned and saw that both his wrists had been tied together and then tied to the headboard. He tried his feet, finding they were not restricted and could move freely. He was completely naked on the bed, and the room was unbearably cold. He tried to cry out but his captors had also gagged him. Panic rose in him. What was going on? He tried to think. The last thing he remembered was Atem putting some spell on him that caused him to masturbate in front of them both, which of course gave him a satisfying orgasm which in turn made him so exhausted he had fallen asleep.

The light flashed on in the room, blinding Yugi for a few seconds as he blinked repeatedly. "It seems our Hikari is finally awake." Yugi turned to the side to see Atem standing in the doorway dressed in nothing but a pair of Yugi's pajama pants. Behind him was Yami, dressed still in Yugi's school uniform. Yugi could not believe what he was seeing. Both of them did not appear ghostly. They looked solid and Yugi could no longer see through them. Yami walked around Atem and came to Yugi's side. He sat down on the bed, causing it to dip. He smiled down at him and then cupped his cheek, flesh pressing against flesh.

Yugi gasped _"How?" _he asked mentally since he could not speak.

"I told you there would be a treat. Did I not?" Atem answered as he came to stand next to Yami.

"Little one," Yami whispered, gaining Yugi's attention "I have longed to touch you as I am doing right now." Yugi's eyes shimmered and half closed at Yami's words, he nodded and leaned into the hand at his cheek. He understood Yami's desire completely. He tried to move his arms and was reminded of his bonds.

Looking at the both of them he asked _"Why am I tied to the bed, and gagged?"_

"This is one of Yami's fantasies. You in bondage, and this," he held up a small bowl "Is one of yours." Yugi tilted his head. Atem chuckled. Dipping a tanned finger into the bowl he then extracted it, showing Yugi that it was covered in chocolate. He then smeared his coated finger across Yugi's nipple. Yami took the bowl next. He dipped in his own finger and started to paint little designs on the youth's stomach. Yugi watched this with fascination. They were going to smear him in chocolate and then they were going to eat him. His muscles tightened in anticipation. In his fantasy it had only been Yami pleasuring him, now his newest fantasy was going to come true.

"_Are you both going to take me?"_

"Oh yes Yugi, we are." Yami purred in his deep sultry voice.

"Would you like to know how?" Atem asked after he licked the chocolate off Yugi's nipple, causing the teen to moan and tremble. "You'll be on your hands and knees. One of us will be behind you, thrusting inside you. The other will be in front of you, and you will be sucking him off." Yugi's eyes drifted closed as Yami finished with his stomach and started licking down the chocolate trail he had made to his groin. "How shall we do this Yami?"

Yami stopped in mid lick "I'll go first. You took his mental first time. I will have his real first time."

Atem nodded "As you wish." he leaned down to place a kiss of Yugi's forehead. "We're going to make you feel really good, Hikari." another smear of chocolate spread across Yugi's other nipple. For several moments they painted and licked him. Yugi's body arched and twitched with every move of their lips. Every once in a while either of them would nip his skin. When they did, Yugi found Yami's nips to be a little more painful than Atem's. He didn't mind, truthfully, he liked pain as long as it didn't break the skin.

"_Yami!" _Yugi yelped after he startled Yugi kissing the head of his erection.

"Call me onii-chan." Yami growled as he kissed his way up Yugi's body.

Atem lifted his head and licked his lips "Do you think it's time?" he asked Yami.

Yami nodded and climbed over Yugi's body. He stretched his arm and untied Yugi from the headboard, but did not untie his wrists. He then tugged down the gag and dipped his head and gave him a long searing kiss. Yugi was a bit worried. He remembered that it had seriously stung when the Pharaoh had taken him in his mind. He could only imagine that in real life it was going to probably be worse. Even then, he would not shy away, and he had always wanted Yami to be his first. He wanted this, and refused to let fear stand in his way. He had never dreamed that Yami would ever be here in the real world with him. It was like a dream come true.

Yami pulled back to gaze down at Yugi, a stern expression dominating his face. "If you feel afraid or uncomfortable, you are to tell me, immediately. Do you understand?"

Nodding, Yugi beamed up at Yami, the grin beginning to fade as the amethyst eyes darkened with passion. He licked his lips, wetting them and drawing the other man's gaze to stare at his mouth. Yugi reached up to wrap his arms around Yami's neck, his fingers twining in the soft tresses as they kissed. He sucked in a deep breath when the back of Yami's fingers brushed against his erect cock, and his eyes slid closed in rapture. A cry escaped his lips at the feel of the wet, hot heat that closed around the tip of his shaft, and then faded into groans of lust as Yami sucked him deep inside his throat. The feel of Yami's tongue had lightning zipping up his spine.

"Hikari…"

Yugi looked up. Atem sat above his head, his own erection mere inches from Yugi's face. He grinned "Suck me." He said seductively, giving Yugi an arousing predatory grin. Yugi's mouth opened and he nodded dumbly. Raising his bound wrists he grasped Atem between his palms and guided him to his mouth.

He'd never felt anything like it before. To be giving as well as getting a blowjob at the same time just completely blew his mind, as well as his own cock. Yami flicked the tip of his tongue along the bottom of his leaking prick. Yugi felt something spiraling inside of him, begging for release. He let out several mewling cries, his hips jerking slightly. With each cry Yugi's throat would vibrate, making Atem groan loudly. Yami pinned his hips to the bed and sucked harder and faster, coaxing Yugi to the edge. As Yugi reached that peak, Yami probed gently at the entrance to Yugi's body, feeling the tight heat that gripped his finger as the teenager's back arched from the bed. Yugi released Atem as a cry of ecstasy tore from his lips and resounded in the room. Warm liquid splashed into Yami's mouth, and he swallowed instinctively, moaning at the taste of Yugi's essence.

He continued to lap Yugi's softening flesh until no trace of his little one's orgasm remained, releasing it to fall back onto Yugi's soft belly. Yami licked his lips. He fumbled for the tube of lubricant he knew Yugi kept hidden into the bed sheets. Finding it he extracted it and then popped the lid. "Turn on your side facing away from me," he instructed calmly. Yugi hesitantly rolled to his side. A shudder wound its way through Yugi's body when he felt a large hand caressing his back, slipping down to grip his ass lightly. Yugi stifled a gasp when he felt Yami pressing a finger covered in a cold substance against him. Once inside to the second knuckle, Yami retreated and pushed his finger back inside, repeating this until he felt Yugi begin to relax.

"Press out, Hikari." Atem purred, kissing the top of Yugi's head.

Adding a second finger to the first, Yugi began to loosen. The boy sighed and pushed against him. Yami scissored his fingers making Yugi yelp. Both pain and uncontrollable pleasure mixed together. It seemed weird to Yugi. In the tub he had managed to probe and stretch himself with little difficulty, but Yami's fingers were so much bigger than his. Panting gasps were coming from Yugi's mouth. Yami bent forward to murmur in his ear, "Are you alright?" Yugi nodded as the pain began to recede. Two fingers became three. Beneath the two of them Yugi moaned wantingly, the teen's flaccid erection becoming hard once more. "Ya- I mean onii-chan. Please, I want it." Yugi whimpered. Yugi sucked in a breath when Yami retracted his fingers. He felt Yugi tense anew when the broad head was positioned and then pressed into his entrance. Atem caressed the younger man's curved hip, soothing him as Yami began to push inside. Yami's eyes were locked on the sight of his thick erection slowly penetrating Yugi's young and willing body.

Yugi tried to focus on pushing out, even as tears were springing to his eyes. It burned as he opened to the invasion. However the longer Yami remained inside him the more pain dissipated. He subconsciously sought comfort as one of his hands stretched back to touch Atem's thigh. Yami stayed completely still above Yugi, resisting the primal need to thrust. He placed a tender kiss on Yugi's pale shoulder. After a moment Yugi regained his composure, reached back to grip Yami's hip, and arched his back while he looked over his shoulder and captured Yami's gaze.

His other half let out a small grunt at the way the snug channel grew even tighter around him because of the movement. It was as if Yugi were milking him. He pulled back until he remained partway inside then shoved forward. He repositioned Yugi's leg until his knee rested against his thin chest, opening him wider for a deeper penetration. Yami withdrew once more, this time planning to angle his thrust just right in order to brush Yugi's prostate. Just when he was about to push forward he jerk and gasped as fingers pushed their way into his ass. Yami winced at the pain and then groaned when the fingers inside him began to twist and turn. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Atem "I thought you were going to wait?"

"Oh I still plan to cum on top of Yugi, but I see no reason to not give you more pleasure why then should I wait?" Atem grinned as he leaned over Yami then bit the juncture of his neck, making his partner growl. Yami turned his head further and both men shared an open mouthed kiss. Yugi watched the two of them in wide eyes astonishment. Seeing the two people he loved touching and kissing each other was possibly the best aphrodisiac in the world.

"Oh, fuck." Yugi whispered.

They broke apart, Yami's eyes focusing back on Yugi with a mischievous glint "What's wrong Yugi." He gasped. Gripping his hips with both hands, Atem shoved into him, his testicles slapping against Yami. The motion caused Yami to push forward and into Yugi. All three men moaned at once. "Please, do that again!" Yugi cried.

"Harder," Yami cried as he withdrew from Yugi, making his ass press back into Atem. Atem laughed as he surged forward, his entire length surging inside. Yugi reached down and wrapped his palms and fingers around himself. Yami's hands were on both sides of Yugi's head as the man tried to keep from falling on top of Yugi because of Atem's explosive thrusts. Yugi lifted his head enough to receive a deep kiss. His tongue brushed against Yami's lips, seeking entrance. Yami opened his mouth to him, their tongues mating.

They parted on a gasp as Yugi tossed back his head "I fucking love your mouth onii-chan." Yugi dropped his head back on the pillows, his eyes closed, as he was taking in every little sensation. Yami's thrusts increased with every additional thrust from Atem. The force that came with every thrust inside his small body felt as if it were doubled. It felt as if both Yami and Atem were fucking him at the same time. Yugi arched his back, Yami's thrusts finally hitting that wonderful spot inside him "Oh, fuck. I'm gonna cum. Onii-chan!" Yugi said brokenly, tears brimming the corner of his eyes.

Yami groaned and whispered against Yugi's lips. "Cum for me Yugi…"

Yugi's skin tingled, almost itching, and his body felt as if it were going to explode. It was so intense, being loved by two. Yami gasped and stiffened. He gripped Yugi's hips and thrust over and over both as fast and as hard as he could. When Yugi screamed he let out a deep rumbling groan. He sheathed himself deep within his light and came, expelling every drop he had into Yugi's trembling body. Stars burst before his gaze. He clenched as he felt Atem withdraw. He opened his eyes and lazily turned his head to see his other self move to be at Yugi's head once more. He leaned over Yugi face. His body was trembling as much as Yugi's was. Yami smirked; it wouldn't take much more to send Atem over the edge. "Atem, come on his chest and face."

The words had done there trick. Atem groaned and shivered as he jerked himself. White seed spilled forth to splash over Yugi's blushing face and heaving chest. The sight was the most sinful thing Yami would ever see; Yugi laying on his bed blushing, pink, and panting, his amethyst eyes gazing up at both of them with unshed tears. His body filled and covered in their cum. Yami's grin was full of pride as he separated himself from Yugi, the boy's own seed connecting their stomachs with sticky white strands.

When Yugi managed to regain his breath he leaned up and looked down at his front half. Atem chuckled before he leaned down and grabbed one of the few dirty clothes that were strewn across the room's floor, handing it to Yugi. The teen accepted it and used it to wipe off his face "You two got me completely dirty." Yugi laughed teasingly.

"Then why don't we go take a shower." offered Yami.

"A bath..." Atem sighed "I can not remember the last time I had one of those."

Yugi paused "Um… how long will you two be like this?" He turned to Atem, his eyes full of hope. He knew it was too much to ask that they stay that way forever, but he at least had hoped for the rest of the night.

Atem smirked and kissed his brow "At midnight we must return to the puzzle."

"Midnight…? So this is like a Cinderella thing?" Yami burst out laughing while Atem merely looked at Yugi with a confused expression "Never mind. Will you guys ever be like this again?" Yugi asked

Atem nodded "Plausibly. It depends on how much power I have."

Yugi nodded, satisfied with that answer. He hoped they could do this again. He looked between the both of them, being touched by them felt so right, fated even. He prayed it would last as long as it could, and regretted the day when it would have to come to an end. Yami cupped his cheek "What has made you sad Yugi?"

"I just… don't want this to end." Yugi smiled sadly.

"You know it will have to come to an end Hikari." Atem whispered softly "All good things must come to an end. But, I am sure we will enjoy and make the most of whatever time we have. As Yami said earlier…" Yugi nodded.

"And remember Yugi. We will always love you," began Yami

"Until our dying days." finished Atem.

Yugi blushed and looked down at his hands. It was such a touching moment; he knew he should say something back, but what? He wasn't a boy that was really good with words. What could he say? Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes "Me too guys." He looked at both of them. They both meant so much to him and in the last few days had become so much a part of him he didn't know what it would be like without him. Yugi gulped "I love you both. It amazes me that…" he fumbled with the words "It amazes me that in such a short time, I've managed to become completely lost in you two." He laughed nervously "Are you two always going to be this romantic?"

"With you, possibly…"

Yugi shook his head as he stood "Let's go clean off."

"Hikari," Atem said as they followed Yugi out of his room "I was wondering if you could make us something after our bath."

"Sure. What would you like?"

"Rice balls…" Yugi froze, staring at Atem in stunned silence "What? Are they too hard to make?"

"No. It is just…" Yugi shooked his head and laughed again "Never mind. How about we watch a movie while we eat?"

"That sounds nice." agreed Yami.

"What's a movie?" asked Atem.

I always knew that you'd  
>Come back to get me<br>And you always knew that  
>It wouldn't be easy<br>To go back to the start  
>To see where it all began<br>Or end up at the bottom  
>To watch how it all ends<br>You tried to lie and say  
>I was everything<br>I remember when I said  
>I'm nothing without you<p>

Somehow I found  
>A way to get lost in you<br>Let me inside  
>Let me get close to you<br>Change your mind  
>I'll get lost<br>If you want me to  
>Somehow I found<br>A way to get lost in you

You always thought that  
>I left myself open<br>But you didn't know  
>I was already broken<br>I told myself that  
>It wouldn't be so bad<br>Pulling away you took  
>Everything that I had<br>You tried to lie and  
>Say I was everything<br>I remember when I said  
>I'm nothing without you<p>

Somehow I found  
>A way to get lost in you<br>Let me inside  
>Let me get close to you<br>Change your mind  
>I'll get lost<br>If you want me to  
>Somehow I found<br>A way to get lost in you

The pain of it all  
>The rise and the fall<br>I see it all in you  
>Now everyday<br>I find myself sayin'  
>I want to get lost in you<br>I'm nothing without you

Somehow I found  
>A way to get lost in you<br>Let me inside  
>Let me get close to you<br>Change your mind  
>I'll get lost<br>If you want me to but  
>Somehow I found<br>A way to get lost in you

_El Fin_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N:** And finally the fourth and last chapter is complete! Sorry it took so long.

I hope you guys like it and enjoyed the story in its entirety.

I know that some of you will probably be sad to see this finished, but as I said before in the last chapter- do not fret. I have quite a few other yugioh fanfics in my library.

"I'll follow you into the dark" – "A way to get lost in you" prequel

"Havn't met you yet" – A one-shot puzzleshipping erotic fantasy

"Let me be with you" – A sci-fi puzzleshipping romance story

to name a few, and more to come!

**:Additional Author Notes:**

**A way to get lost in you** – A song by three Days Grace, and the song that was the inspiration for this fanfic.

Fanfiction © Pixiedust291

Song © Three Days Grace


End file.
